Broken
by RachelGleek
Summary: What was he doing? Why was he doing this? He was actually about to turn around and go back home, when he saw him. He forgot everything. The time, the place. He forgot Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken: Chapter 1**

**Focuses: Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn.**

"**My heart like glass as it smashes on the floor.**

**My palms sweating like mad as I open up that door!**

**You swept me off me feet,**

**You made me feel complete,**

**But now we are no more,**

**My broken heart is on the floor"**

Kurt sang the last chorus to his new favourite pop tune. He heard it on the radio a few weeks ago and couldn't get enough. He gently rubbed his facial cleanser across his cheeks, and dialled Blaine's number into the phone with the other hand. Every night at 10:00 he and Blaine would do their Skin routine over the phone, it was a ritual.

Kurt popped a cucumber in his mouth and waited, getting through much to many before Blaine finally picked up.

Blaine answered on the eighth ring, later than usual, "Hello?"

"Hey! It's me; do you have your mirror ready?" Kurt asked, smiling slightly to himself. Of course he had his mirror, who wouldn't want to look at Blaine? He was definitely not one of the very few who didn't.

"Um, no, why would I?" Blaine sounded strangely confused. Surely he must be joking, he never forgot!

"It's skin time!" Kurt chuckled lightly, but it sounded too nervous to really sound like Kurt was seeing any humour in this situation, "You remembered didn't you?"

"What?" There was a faint mumbling in the background. A deep voice said something in a sarcastic voice. Perhaps it was his father joking around about his memory? "Oh! Right, um, Kurt?"

"What is it?" Kurt sounded so worried; he wasn't fooling anyone at all.

Blaine laughed slightly, but it came off sounding a tad bit nervous, "Kurt, don't freak out but, um, I am too busy to clean my face today" Blaine tried to make it sound like it was a funny situation, but it wasn't.

Kurt nearly choked on his cucumber. His whole face was pale with stress and worry; he thought about what could Blaine possibly have to do that was so urgent on a Friday night? Couldn't it wait?

"Kurt? You okay?" Blaine asked, worried.

"Um..."-cough-"Yeah, fine, sorry, just choked, a bit, I guess.." Kurt trailed off, still frozen with shock, "So, what's so important?"

"Uh" More deep voices, "I got a friend over..." He seemed hesitant to finish.

"Oh! Anyone I know?" Kurt was taken by surprise at his answer; he would have thought he got tickets to go to Les Miserables or something like that! He had to have something more important than 'Having a friend over' to miss their ritual.

"Yes, well actually no, you don't know him..." Kurt was upset by this answer, but he didn't want to pry. He was just about to start talking again when he heard a muffled, "No, that's a bad idea" coming from Blaine's end.

"I want to talk to him" A familiar voice said on the other end of the line. Kurt's whole body went stiff, "Hello, Kurt?"

"Sebastian" Was all he could say.

"Hi, now go off and do your little gay skin routines, and leave Blaine and I ALONE!" –Beep- he hung up.

What was Sebastian doing with Blaine? Could he be? NO! Blaine would never hurt Kurt like that. His phone vibrated in his hand, a text from Blaine.

_Kurt, I'm sorry, he just showed up at the Lima Bean and practically invited himself over...I hope you forgive me-B_

Kurt was about to reply with 'Of Course" but he suddenly wasn't so sure...

_Whatever- K_

A shiver went through Kurt as he realised he had just sent his first mean text...well, sent it to the person he was being mean to.

He was extremely proud of himself and decided he could finish his routine by himself.

_Monday, School:_

Kurt has desperately tried to ignore Blaine all day, but that was a hard task when Blaine came up to him in the hallway and sat with him at lunch. He still didn't answer anything Blaine said. But he decided it was time to give up when he walked into Glee Club and saw Blaine patting the chair next to him, beckoning Kurt to sit next to him.

Kurt sat down without a word and crossed his arms over his chest. Blaine just stared at him and then whispered in his ear, "Are you trying to ignore me or am I just imagining things?"

GAH! Kurt was finding this hard, why did Blaine have to be so damn cute with his little Capri pants and bow ties..."No, I'm** trying** to" Just not succeeding.

"Oh..." Blaine looked as if he wanted to say more, but Mr Schue walked in, clapping his hands together. Uh-Oh! That was a bad sign.

"Hey gang!" Mr Schue beamed as always. "I have an assignment for you guys!"

Everyone groaned, besides Rachel Berry...

"What is it?" She asked politely, eyes round with innocence, Finn had his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders and she clutched onto her star necklace Finn had given her last year.

"Well, since it's almost Valentine 's Day, I thought you could all pick a partner and sing them a Love song!" Everyone smiled and cheered except Kurt, who rolled his eyes, Mr Schue didn't miss it, "You have a problem with that, Kurt?"

Kurt hesitated and then stood up, yelling at his favourite teacher, "Yes, I do actually. Why do we always have to focus on happiness and love! You know, sometimes life isn't as great as you always want it to be!" Kurt stormed out.

"Damn, he stole me exit..." Rachel mumbled under her breath, standing up.

"I'll take care of him..." Blaine said, standing up also.

"No, Blaine. I think I better take this one..." Rachel called over her shoulder, already walking out of the classroom. Finn got up to follow, but she quickly put her hand up to stop him, "Sorry, Finn. But I think this is something only a girl can deal with" She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek before running out of the room.

"Kurt? Kurt!" Her loud voice echoed down the empty corridors and her penny loafers squeaked against the linoleum. "Where are you?"

She found Kurt sitting in the janitor's closet. "What on earth are you doing in here!" Rachel tried hard not to touch much. After all, getting germs means getting sick and getting sick means losing your voice, and that couldn't happen if she was going to get to sing a song to Finn, "It's disgusting!"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, his face looked so pained and upset that she forgot all about the germs and slid down next to him, on the floor, so she could wrap an arm around his shoulders, "So, what was that about?"

He knew what she meant, "I guess, I'm just not in a very Lovey-Dovey mood right now..."

"Did you and Blaine have a fight?" She asked, concerned.

"Sort of..." Kurt seemed hesitant to answer.

"Please, tell me" Her willingness to help out a friend combined with her natural curiosity made it impossible to not ask.

"Well, you see, I called Blaine, so we could do our skin ritual and he had totally forgotten!" Kurt complained, throwing his hands up in the air.

Rachel was stunned. She knew Kurt was sensitive about skin, but why would that cause such an emotional outburst? "So...?"

"Well, he said he couldn't do it because he had a _'friend' _over" Kurt said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And..." Rachel urged him to go on, this story wasn't really going anywhere to interesting. A friend! So what!

"It was Sebastian..." Kurt head dropped onto his knees.

"Oh..." Well, Rachel was even more surprised than she had been the other times! "What happened then?"

"He just said something rude and hung up!"

"Blaine did?" Rachel asked.

"No! Sebastian" Kurt looked up at her, surprised she had thought that.

"Oh, well that makes much more sense" She said, looking down, not quite sure how to handle this. She wasn't really an expert on gay relationship triangles, "I really don't know what to say..."

"It's alright Rachel, I appreciate you coming for me" He smiled at her.

"I feel like such a lousy BDF!" She was so mad at herself for not knowing what to do!

"What the hell is a BDF?" He asked.

"Oh, Best Diva Forever, duh." She looked at him curiously, as if everyone knew what a BDF was.

He laughed and she stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to. They shared a quick hug before getting out of the closet, trying not to touch anything else. "Look, if Finn had Quinn over, I mean, I would get so pissed off at him, so I can't really say you're over reacting...cause it's **exactly **how I would act"

Kurt laughed as they ran down the long corridor back to glee club, "Talented minds think alike"

She smiled and held up her pinkie, so they could do there slightly less gay version of the gay high five.

_Rachel's House, Monday after School_

***DING-DONG***

Rachel's door bell rang suddenly and she ran down the corridor to answer it.

She grabbed the brass handle and yanked the door open; there stood her own personal miracle, Finn Hudson.

"Hey baby" He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. She tried to stretch up, but still could barely reach. "I can't stay for very long, I have to give you something though" He lifted her up to make it easier to kiss her.

"So, what are you giving me?" She asked when he pulled away, smiling.

"A Valentine's day present!"

"No! Oh no, Finn, I don't want one! Not after what happened at Christmas.

"To bad" He smirked, 'You're getting one anyway, close your eyes please!" She obeyed and suddenly felt a weight around her neck, "Open them now!"

"Oh, Finn!" She smiled, it was a locket and inside on one side was a picture of her Pig 'Barbra" on the other side, was a picture of her and Finn kissing on stage at nationals. "How did you get that picture?"

"Well, turns out that my uncle was in the audience that day" He laughed, "He caught up with me yesterday and gave me the photo"

"I love it, it's beautiful, thanks!"

"You're beautiful" He smiled, putting a hand under her chin.

"Naw...you're just saying that" She looked down blushing. He shook his head gently and leaned down to kiss her lightly.

"I have to go, I love you" He turned to walk out the door.

Suddenly, Finn had a great idea for the glee club assignment.


	2. A Message

**This is not a chapter, but a little message.**

**No other glee couples are gonna have relationship troubles, the title 'Broken' is only about the Klaine storyline.**

**So, I hope that makes more sense!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Love Songs

**Broken: Chapter 2-The Love Songs.**

"You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<p>

Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<p>

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<p>

So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<p>

Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<p>

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<p>

Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<p>

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<p>

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful"<p>

As soon as Finn stopped singing, the entire choir room burst into applause. "Wow! Finn, that was amazing! Would you like to tell us who the focus of your song is, though I think I got a pretty good idea" Mr Schue smiled.

Finn laughed, "This song is for my amazing girlfriend, Rachel Berry. You are beautiful, no matter what you or anyone else says"

"Finn, thank you, I love you so much" She quietly got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He put a hand under her chin and lifted her face up, so he could kiss her.

Kurt was so happy that Finn and Rachel were happy together, but he truly felt like puking. He couldn't' stand this lovey-dovey stuff, not while he was still _trying _to stay mad at Blaine. He felt Blaine's breath tickle his neck, "Why can't you just stop ignoring me?"

Kurt jumped up suddenly, shocking the entire glee club, besides Rachel, when he started yelling at Blaine, "No! I won't! Because I'm mad at you! You think I am just going to forget the fact that you were ALONE, in your house, with another boy, who hates me and promised to have you by the end of the year!"

Everyone's mouths hung open wide, except Rachel's who walked up to Kurt's side and folded her arms across her chest in protest. "Yeah."

"Shut up Berry, stay out of it" Santana snubbed her as usual.

"Well, I'm just trying to help out friend" Rachel put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, shut up Santana" Finn defended her; she turned to look at him and smiled sweetly.

"No, I agree with Santana." Blaine looked at Rachel, "Stay out of this, you're just selfish and always want to get involved in everyone else business!"

Well, that was too much for Finn, he got up and shoved Blaine in the chest, "Shut up, you stupid warbler, that's my girlfriend! You can't just cheat on your boyfriend and then insult everyone else in the room!"

Blaine shoved him back, extremely mad now, "Well, I see everyone respects me so much here, you know, I think I might go back to Dalton!" He said and stormed out of the classroom.

"Another exit, stolen" Rachel said, her bottom lip jutting out, pouting.

Despite the awkwardness in the room, Finn chuckled lightly. "It's ok, babe. I'm sure you'll get one sometime"

"Good job Finn!" Artie called out, "We just lost our best singer!"

"No we didn't" Said, Kurt and Finn, looking at Rachel.

"Fine" Artie said, "Our best MALE singer, then!"

"Can't argue with that" Puck joined in, "Though I do have a pretty sexy voice, I'm not THAT talented"

"Well, I'm sorry that I wanted to defend my girlfriend!" Finn was outraged that everyone was so mad at him.

"You know, Finn" Santana pointed out sarcastically, "You're a bit of a hypocrite, you've probably cheated before and you have insulted people!"

"Please Santana, just stop. We need to stay calm and forget about Blaine, I'm sure he won't go back to Dalton. He still loves Kurt" Will stayed calm, as usual.

"Whatever" Santana said.

_After school, Tuesday, Dalton Academy_

Blaine felt a hit of Déjà vu as he walked the halls of Dalton academy and heard the Warblers, singing a song.

He walked in, just when they had finished a strangely awesome accapella version of Selena Gomez's 'Love You like a Love Song'.

"Blaine! You're back!" Jeff called, giving him a pat on the back.

"Hey, hot stuff" Sebastian managed to whisper in his ear; Blaine's thoughts immediately went to Kurt.

"Sebastian, I came here to…settle this, to tell you, I can't see you anymore"

_Lima Bean,_

"So, Blaine" Sebastian started, "I was thinking we could go out drinkin' again, scandalous is having its drag queen night tomorrow"

Blaine sipped his coffee, "I told you I can't see you anymore"

"So we were seeing each other?" Sebastian asked with a wink.

"No!" Gosh, Blaine thought, this guy could be so frustrating! "I mean we can't do this anymore" He gestured to them as a whole. Sebastian seemed to like this a lot.

"Is this about your daffodil of a boyfriend, Kurt?" He asked.

Blaine got defensive, "Yes! Actually it is, I care about him very much and this is hurting him deeply!"

"Well, I say, forget about him for one night, and go out, with me" Sebastian's face was so close, Blaine could smell his cologne. It smelt like chocolate. "Come on, you know you waaannnnnaaaaaaa!"

Blaine inhaled his scent and just couldn't resist, "Ok, 8:00, tomorrow, Scandals" Blaine got up and walked away before he could get tricked into anything else.

That didn't go exactly as planned. He meant to enroll back into Dalton again, but no. He had now ended up with a date tomorrow. At a gay bar.

Fantastic.

_Kurt's House, Tuesday_

Kurt was so confused. Would Blaine really move back to Dalton? Where they still dating? Had Blaine broke up with him? He shuddered at the thought. No. Kurt and Blaine were made for each other! Or were they? I didn't seem like it anymore. Kurt decided it was time to ask.

_Blaine, did you move? Are we broken up? –K_

Kurt pressed send and waited patiently, doing nothing but staring at the screen. After about 10 minutes, his phone vibrated.

_No, and, I don't know. Are we? – B_

_Of course not! –K_

_Good – B_

_I…Love u- K_

_U too- B_

That was weird, he never just said 'u too' he always wrote 'I love you'; it was a habit they both had picked up from Finn and Rachel. Something was wrong, Blaine must be cheating on him…still. Well, he didn't know if he was before, but now…

_New Message, Rachel-Barbra-Berry_

Kurt smiled at the name and opened the message, he sighed

_How'd things go with Blaine? Did he move? –ur BDF _

_Um, ok, I guess – Ur BDF _

_What's wrong – BDF_

_I feel like he is cheating on me –BDF_

_I'm sure he's not, don't worry -BDF_

Kurt closed his phone before the conversation could get him more nervous, he was freaking out already.

_Glee Club, Wednesday_

As the opening music began playing, Kurt smiled, recognizing the song Rachel was about to sing.

" Heartbeats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this  
>One step closer<p>

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed that I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more" Rachel sang, tears streaming down her face as she finished.<p>

Finn was out of his seat all of a sudden and crossing the room to wrap his arms around Rachel, letting her stains his shirt with salt water. "Thank you, Rach…that song was for me, wasn't it?"

Rachel laughed; Finn could be so stupid sometimes. A sly smile spread across her face, "Nah. It was for Puck." She looked up to see Puck wink at her and flex his biceps, the rest of the club laughed, except for Finn, whose face was covered in pain and shock, "I'm kidding, Finn"

Finn breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, good"

Rachel laughed and stretched up to kiss him lightly.

"So" Will clap his hands together, "Well, does anyone else have something to sing?"

Quinn pursed her lips together, she wasn't sure if Puck and Shelby were still together, and this song wouldn't make any sense if they weren't. But, maybe...

Tina beat her to the punch, "I want to have another go at this…" She looked at Mike and smiled, walking out to the front, "My Funny Valentine, Sweet comic valentine… your looks are laughable, unphotagraphable, you make me smile with my heart" And like the last time, Tina Cohen Chang broke down crying.

Mike got up to comfort her, "Tina, I think you might want to stop singing that song"

Quinn raised her hand, "I have a song" She smiled sweetly at Puck, whom she had just recently re-developed a small crush on, she walked to front of the room, "You're on the phone  
>with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset<br>She's going off  
>about something that you said<br>'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
>I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.<br>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
>She'll never know your story like I do.<p>

But she wears short skirts  
>I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<p>

If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>you belong with me,<br>You belong with me?

Walking the streets  
>With you and your worn out jeans<br>I can't help thinking  
>This is how it ought to be.<br>Laughing on a park bench  
>Thinking to myself<br>"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
>That could light up this whole town.<br>I haven't seen it in awhile  
>Since she brought you down.<br>You say you're fine -  
>I know you better than that.<br>Hey, what you doing  
>With a girl like that?<p>

She wears high heels,  
>I wear sneakers.<br>She's cheer captain,  
>And I'm on the bleachers.<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<p>

If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>you belong with me?<br>Standing by you  
>Waiting at your backdoor.<br>All this time  
>How could you not know, baby<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me?<p>

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
>In the middle of the night.<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>When you know you're about to cry.<br>I know your favorite songs,  
>And you tell me about your dreams.<br>Think I know where you belong,  
>Think I know it's with me.<p>

Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you?  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>You belong with me?<br>Standing by you  
>Waiting at your backdoor.<br>All this time  
>How could you not know, baby,<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me?<p>

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me?<br>You belong with me."

Once Quinn finished, everyone was staring at her.

Sam spoke up, "Who belongs with you?"

"I don't wanna say" She said, but she winked obviously at Puck anyway.

"That song doesn't really fit you Quinn. I mean, you're everything that the popular girl is described to be!" Rachel added.

"Everyone just shut up, I can love who I love, I can sing what I sing" She folded her arms across her chest and took a seat next to Puck.

"Was that song about me…and…and Shelby?" Puck asked, whispering in her ear.

She shivered, "What do you think?" She said with a wink.

"Oh…"

"Anyway" Said Mr Schue, "Anyone else?"

"Me!" Mercedes called, lifting her hand, Sam's dropped from her shoulder as she walked to the front, "I just wanted to say, Sam, I know we have had troubles, but... I will, forever and always, love you".

She started a very stirring rendition of 'I Will Always Love You'

"If I  
>Should stay<br>I would only be in your way  
>So I'll go<br>But I know  
>I'll think of you every step of<br>the way

And I...  
>Will always<br>Love you, oohh  
>Will always<br>Love you  
>You<br>My darling you  
>Mmm-mm<p>

Bittersweet  
>Memories<br>That is all I'm taking with me  
>So good-bye<br>Please don't cry  
>We both know I'm not what you<br>You need

And I...  
>Will always love you<br>I...  
>Will always love you<br>You, ooh

I hope  
>life treats you kind<br>And I hope  
>you have all you've dreamed of<br>And I wish you joy  
>and happiness<br>But above all this  
>I wish you love<p>

And I...  
>Will always love you<br>I...  
>Will always love you<p>

I, I will always love  
>You...<br>You  
>Darling I love you<br>I'll always  
>I'll always<br>Love  
>You..<br>Oooh  
>Ooohhh<p>

"Thank you Mercedes, that was fantastic" Will said, "Last call for love songs? Anyone?"

Kurt stood up; "This is more of a hurt song, but nevertheless, It's exactly how I feel" He looked at Blaine pointedly.

*BRING*

"Well, looks like you're going to have to wait, sorry" Will said sadly, packing his things into a shoulder bag. "Good bye everyone!"

Everyone began gathering their things, Kurt smiled, "It's okay, I don't think the feelings will fade" One more look at Blaine, then he was out.

"What was that about?" Sam asked, helping Mercedes out of her chair.

Rachel rolled her eyes, he was so damn clueless! "It was going to be about Blaine, I presume"

"Whatever" Blaine mumbled under his breath, and then he was out of the room too.

"What's going on with those too? I thought they were as madly in love as you guys are?" Mercedes gestured to Finn and Rachel, hand in hand.

"They are just" Rachel didn't want to spill anything, after all, it wasn't any of her business, "having problems"

"Whatever, they can work it out themselves" Quinn joined in, one of the last people in the room besides Sam, Mercedes, Finn and Rachel.

"Is Blaine cheating on him?" Sam asked.

"No…" Rachel trailed off.

And she was right, he wasn't. But that was about to change…


	4. Chapter 3A Scandal at Scandals

_**Sorry for the wait, I know it's been a while, but you know, Christmas and family stuff. I'll try to do better I hope you like this chapter, I am only young, so I don't know much about Bars and getting drunk ;)**_

_**Sorry if this is a bit short, I REALLY wanted to get it published quickly **_

_**ENJOY! And PLEASE review, even if u don't like it.**_

**Broken- Chapter 3- A Scandal in Scandals. **

_Take a deep breath, in-out. In-out._

Blaine stood in front of a streaked mirror, basically gasping for air. "AH! I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" Blaine shouted, and he was suddenly relieved his parents had left him alone in the house for the week. GAH! Why was he reacting like this, he was turning out more and more like Kurt everyday...he wished he could be Kurt, sitting with his friends in Lima Bean instead of getting ready to go to a gay bar.

_Lima Bean:_

"Relax Kurt" Rachel reminded him; Mercedes stroked his arm in a quick, soothing motion. "Blaine probably just has some family thing going on!"

Kurt sipped his non-fat latte, "BUT HIS PARENTS ARE ON A CRUISE!"

Mercedes joined in, "That doesn't mean he's with..."

"Sebastian! He's with Sebastian, I know it!" Kurt cut her off.

"It'll be fine, bro" Finn shot a sympathetic glance at him, "When you love someone, you don't want to hurt them that way"

"Speak of the devil" Santana nodded towards the door of the Lima Bean, where Sebastian had just stepped through, "And the devil shall appear"

"The devil, where, WHERE?" Brittany was clueless as ever, "I don't want to die, ONE TREE HILL ISN'T CANCELLED YET!"

Rachel giggled, "Relax Britt, it's just Sebastian"

Brittany breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh..."

Kurt shot the death stare in Sebastian direction, "He looks like a elf, with his pointy ears and annoying face...and...and"

"Breathe" Mercedes reminded him.

Kurt nodded his head sharply, he saw Finn look above his head, and Kurt suddenly felt a hard hand on his shoulder, "Hey Chazz Dolaldsworth"

Kurt looked up to see Sebastian smiling down at him, but not in the friendly way, in the 'I know I can kill you someday, so that makes me happy' way.

"What did you just call my brother?" Finn asked.

"Nothing" Kurt and Sebastian said at the same time, Sebastian continued on the same breath "Can't stay and chat, places to go, Blaine's to see. So, Kurt, have fun with your friends, while I have a nice night with your Boyfriend. Toodles Lady Face" And with that, Sebastian was gone.

"What a jerk" Santana pointed out, "And that's coming from me…"

A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek, "I…I've lost him…"

"No! Blaine does, and will forever, love you, don't lose faith yet!" Rachel told him, wrapping her arms around him; he turned his head and cried into her arms.

"No, Rachel" Kurt said firmly, pulling away from her and wiping his eyes, "I brought this on myself by falling in love with a heart-throb"

Rachel looked at Finn, he was a heart-throb, and she was a glee nerd, but they were meant for each other, so she didn't give up, "Imagine where I would be now if I had _given up" _she said it like a swear word. Finn smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"In your room, making out with your cat?" Brittany asked, staring off into space, as usual.

"No, in my room singing, pretending I had many gentleman suitors coming after me, when really I was completely alone"

"No. You would be with…._Jesse" _Finn added, hissing.

"Don't worry Finn…" Rachel smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Can we bring this conversation back to Kurt, please, before I gag?" Mercedes pretended to throw up.

"No, I don't wanna talk about it. Or think about it." Kurt groaned.

"Kurt" Brittany said in a weird voice, a soothing voice, that didn't match her personality "I'm sure he's talking about a different Blaine"

There was a loud thud as Kurt's head dropped on the table.

_Scandals:_

More déjà vu.

Blaine spun his fake ID around in his fingers, how had he ever tricked anyone with this thing anyway? It looked nothing like him.

What was he _**doing?**_

_**Why was he doing this?**_

He was actually about to turn around and go back home, when he saw Sebastian leaning against a door, beckoning him in a very sexy way.

He forgot about Kurt.

_Later, Scandals._

Blaine stumbled around drunkenly inside the bar. The loud music thumped in his ears as he danced with Sebastian, holding him closer then he should. But, he didn't think about it, he was drunk, anything he did or said, couldn't be held against him.

Sebastian suddenly stopped dancing and leaned close to Blaine, "Meet me outside in five" And then, he was gone, this guy could be a damn Vampire with all the disappearing he was doing.

Blaine went to sit on a stool by the bar, "Can I get another beer" He asked, drunkenly. The bar-tender looked at him with concern, then shrugged and handed him a beer.

Blaine felt someone's eyes on him; he looked to his right and saw a familiar looking man, in a baseball cap. "What are you looking at?"

The guy looked at him, he seemed like, he wanted to imagine that was someone else, not Blaine, "Nothing, sorry bro"

"I'm not your bro" Blaine snapped, taking a swig of his beer.

"You're rude when you're drunk" The man noted, looking down.

"How'd ya know I aint rude when I'm sober?"

"I don't know…"

Blaine looked at his watch and stood up, the beer bottle, which had been sitting in his lap, smashed on the floor, he didn't even notice, "I have to go"

Blaine found Sebastian leaning against the wall, in a disgusting alley, next to the bar. 'Hey hottie"

"Sebastian" Blaine meant for it to sound as if he didn't want to do this, but it came off sounding like he wanted to.

Sebastian lips crushed his with a terrifying force, even if Blaine wanted to stop, he probably couldn't.

In the back of his mind, he thought of Kurt, he thought of how hurt he would be about this, if he ever found out.

But Blaine had a lot of room in his mind, and most of it was consumed with alcohol and Sebastian, Sebastian tasted addictive, like alcohol or a drug. Not exactly healthy, but addictive.

He forgot about the world, the time, the disgusting smell, he forgot about what he would have to deal with tomorrow, he just thought about Sebastian and how much he liked kissing him.

And then, everything else was easy.

_School, Thursday:_

Blaine struggled to keep his eyes open during Spanish. He stifled a yawn. "Blaine, are you okay?" Mr Schue asked.

"Yes, fine."

"Ok, now class…." Mr Schue continued on with the lesson, but Blaine couldn't pay attention. He couldn't have gotten much more than 3 hours of sleep last night. He got home around 3:30, and it was almost 4:00 by the time he stumbled into his bed and collapsed on the covers, fully clothed.

He regretted doing what he did last night; he didn't know what he had been thinking. He hadn't been thinking. He loved Kurt, he didn't want to hurt him, he was furious at Sebastian for taking him there. But he couldn't forget what it had felt like to kiss Sebastian. He couldn't just ignore what he felt with him, couldn't pretend that he didn't have feelings for Sebastian. Because he did, and they were strong.

He just wished he could get rid of them.

_BRING._

Blaine had been so lost in his thoughts that it startled him when he looked up and realised the room was empty, except for Mr Schue and himself.

"Seriously, Blaine, you are not okay" Mr Schue placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It..it…doesn't matter"

"No, Blaine it, does" Mr Schue looked at him with concerned eyes, "Last year, when the kids had been drinking, I told them that they could talk to me and call me when they get drunk"

"Why do you think I have been drinking?" Blaine asked.

"Have you looked at your eyes today?" Mr Schue asked, but it was more of a rhetorical question.

"I did something…bad"

"What Blaine? What did you do?"

_Lunch-time, Thursday:_

Kurt was freaking out. He hadn't seen Blaine all-day. Maybe he was still with Sebastian. He sat down at his table in the cafeteria, with an empty tray and waited for his friends. Tina and Mike arrived first, laughing about something. They sat down at Kurt's table and continued their conversation. Mercedes and Sam came next, then Quinn came in, to no one's surprise, she was flirting with Puck. Artie wheeled himself in. Even Santana and Brittany sat with Kurt; they were all concerned about Kurt and Blaine.

Rachel and Finn sauntered in last, giggling and laughing. When they came up a bit closer, Kurt could see Rachel's lip gloss all over Finn's face, they had obviously been making out. "Hey Kurt!" Rachel called, "How are you going?"

"Fine."

Finn laughed, "Doesn't sound like it"

"Yeah." Kurt really wasn't in the mood for chatting; he looked down at the table while everyone went on with their own conversations.

"Kurt!" Mercedes' voice startled him, he hadn't realised anyone was talking to him, "What happened with Blaine?"

"I don't know, I haven't even seen him"

"I did" Sam joined the conversation; almost everyone was paying attention now, "In Spanish. He looked pretty burnt out"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, looking away from Finn.

"Like, like he had a hangover"

"Oh no! You don't think he went out drinking with Sebastian!" Tina's mouth made a perfect little 'O'.

"That would be terrible!" Quinn agreed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry bro" Puck said, punching Kurt in the arm.

"PUCK! You don't even know if it has happened yet?" Artie smacked him in the head.

"Guys, please, I don't want to talk about this" Kurt sighed.

_The Hallway._

Blaine walked down the hallway at the end of the day. He hadn't seen Kurt at all, and it was killing him. He wanted to just hang out with his boy friend, and pretend Sebastian didn't exist. But things didn't go his way very often. And when he found Kurt, he stood by his locker, but he was talking to someone. Someone very, very familiar. Someone that he had seen, just last night.

_Flash Back:_

_Blaine felt someone's eyes on him; he looked to his right and saw a familiar looking man, in a baseball cap. "What are you looking at?" _

_The guy looked at him, he seemed like, he wanted to imagine that was someone else, not Blaine, "Nothing, sorry bro"_

"_I'm not your bro" Blaine snapped, taking a swig of his beer._

"_You're rude when you're drunk" The man noted, looking down._

"_How'd ya know I aint rude when I'm sober?"_

"_I don't know…" _

_Blaine looked at his watch and stood up, the beer bottle, which had been sitting in his lap, smashed on the floor, he didn't even notice, "I have to go" _

_Later, That Night:_

_Blaine and Sebastian could have been making out for hours, but Blaine would never get sick of it, he liked it to much._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw someone looking at them, through the window._

_Present:_

It was Karofsky. And judging by the look on Kurt's face, the tears streaming down it, he was telling him _everything. _


	5. Chapter 4: Some Secrets Can't Be Hidden

_**Thanks for the reviews, I actually thought chapter 3 was the worst; I was in a hurry to finish it. I hope you like this one, sorry that the title is the same as the story title, it just felt right ;) Anyway, enjoy and PLEASE, PLEASE review **_

_**And just because she sent one to me, I would like to send a shout out 2 Amy-Leah111, read California Dreamin' a great story, though I HATE the couple (QUAM).**_

_**I guess, while I'm doing shout-outs I'll send one to my epic biffle, Olivia Barnes. I hope you liked the story :3**_

_**Anyway, enjoy and PLEASE review!**_

_**Oh! I have more, sorry, um, I appreciate everyone of u that reads my stories, and I'm sorry if u don't like what I do with them, thanks**_

_**Now...let's get to the story **_

**Broken-Chapter 4-Some Secrets Can't Be Hidden:**

"Where in the name of Barbra is Kurt?" Rachel exclaimed as she shoved her books into her locker on Friday afternoon, "I texted him a gazillion times last night! Where could he be?"

"Who knows, why don't you ask Finn? He's your boyfriend and Kurt's brother..." Mercedes pointed out.

Rachel slammed her locker shut in frustration, "He says he locked himself in his bedroom and refuses to come out or talk to ANYONE! He's playing Celine Dionne on repeat..."

"I guess this means he found out what happened with Blaine last night" Quinn sighed.

"Yes, I figured that" Rachel started to walk down the hall, "I feel so sorry for him though"

"Damn that elf, I hope something really bad happens to him someday, like I hope he gets hit by a car or something" Puck had snuck up behind the girls, and had now interfered in their conversation.

"Gaah!" Quinn squealed out of shock, "DONT DO THAT PUCKERMAN!"

"Noah, it's not polite to scare people like that" Rachel added, smiling.

"Whatever, I still wanna pound that jerk and Blaine for that matter..."

"Puck!" Mercedes exclaimed, "I feel sorta sorry for him, we don't know what happened..."

"Yeah, we don't know that full story" Tina appeared out of the blue as well.

"TINAAAAA!" Mercedes cried, "Don't DO that!"

"OMB!" Rachel stared at her phone.

"OMB?" Puck asked, confused.

Rachel ignored him, "Kurt texted me back" and just to ease Puckerman's frustration, she added, "OMB is Oh My Barbra"

"OOOOFFFF course it is..." Tina laughed.

"What did he say?" Quinn asked, looking towards Rachel with curious eyes.

Rachel read from her phone, "I'm sorry I missed school, just stressed I guess...Karofsky told me something interesting yesterday"

"Karofsky?" Mercedes asked, confused. What did he have to do with this?

"I just asked Kurt that" Rachel added, staring intently at the screen, "He says...Blaine and Sebastian went to Scandals last night..."

Quinn cut her off, "Scandals?"

"It's some gay bar" Puck answered her, everyone stared at him. "What? I know things."

Rachel shook her head slightly and turned her attention back to the text, "Karofsky was there and..."

'Why was Karofsky at a gay bar?" Tina cut her off, again.

"GUYS!" Rachel snapped, "Let me finish."

"K, sorry Rach, go on" Tina apologized.

"Anywayyy..." Rachel scrolled down to read the rest of the text, her eyes popped open in shock, "And he caught Blaine and Sebastian...kis...kis...bye."

Everyone stared at her in shock, Puck was the first to speak up, " I guess...we sorta knew it was coming..."

And then the tears started streaming down Rachel's face, she felt a pair of strong arms around her, she was about to yell at the person, thinking it was Puck, when she looked up and realised Finn had found them, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Kurt...poor...Kurt..." Rachel sobbed.

"Help me?" Finn turned to look at the others.

Puck looked at Quinn, Tina and Mercedes, but they were still frozen in shock, so he spoke up. "Kurt texted back"

"What'd he say?" Finn asked.

Rachel held up her phone, he grabbed it and stared at the screen. She could've sword she saw tears gathering in Finn's eyes, "Oh no."

_BRING*_

The final bell startled the girls out of their shock, Tina looked up " We have to go to Glee club"

"Should we like announce it in front of everybody or something?" Finn asked.

"Wouldn't that be a bit embarrassing for Blaine?" Mercedes pointed out.

Puck spoke up, "Nah, he's not here either"

"I still don't think we should, just let the secret unravel itself" Mercedes smiled to herself and sauntered off to Glee Club. The other sighed and followed.

...

Little had they known, a cheerio had been standing behind them the whole time. She now had the best gossip ever. She quickly pulled her Phone from her bag and quickly selected every name she had on her list,

_**OMG! You know Blaine Anderson, he totes cheated on his BF at a gay bar? OMG.**_

Almost instantly she was getting masses of texts,

_**SERIOUSLY?**_

_**Ha, that's what ya get for being gay...**_

_**You realise I'm the one he cheated on? Why would u sen it to me?**_

She giggled a little, whoops she hadn't meant to send it to him.

She closed her phone and smiled, proud with her work, now she just has to sit back, relax and wait for the gossip to spread.

...

Mercedes burst into the glee club meeting with Quinn, Puck, Tina and Rachel -tugging Finn by the hand- behind her. "GUESS WHAT?"

"Cedes! I thought u were against it..." Tina reminded her.

"Yeah, well, whatever, did you get that text?" Mercedes said, looking at the other kids, most of the glee club was there already; minus Kurt and Blaine.

"The one from Anna? The hot Blonde?" Sam asked, Mercedes glared at him, but otherwise ingnored the comment. She was dating Shane now.

"Yeah, I got it. Can you believe everything you hear though?" Santana added.

"You can when you see this!" Rachel chucked her phone across the room. Mike's hands shot up reflexively to catch it. He read it, and then passed it on.

Rachel sighed at tapped her foot, hadn't Santana and Brittany had it for long enough, "You guys are slow readers"

Brittany giggled and then read from her phone, "Last night was amazing Finny bear, and you were great"

Finn cringed and Rachel blushed, "GIVE IT BACK!"

"Geez, don't get your pretty panties in a bunch, Berry" Santana chucked the phone back to her.

"Who else was reading my texts?" Rachel was furious. This was a complete invasion of her privacy.

Sam and Mike looked at each other sheepishly, and then raised their hand. One by one the entire glee club had their hand raised, even Finn! "FINN!"

"I'm sorry, I was curious, you can read mine if u wanna?"

"No thanks, Finn, its okay"

"I say we kick that Sebastian kid in his donkey, who's with me?" Rachel rolled her eyes at Puck's words. In his donkey? Seriously?

"No, we can't just settle everything with violence Noah!" Quinn screeched at him, everyone stared at her. "What? I don't want any violence!"

"I agree with Quinn" Rachel nodded, "We shouldn't settle this with Violence"

Mr Schuster walked in then, "Guys, just let Blaine and Kurt figure this out themselves. We shouldn't be interfering. It's not right!"

"But Mr Schuster, Kurt's our friend. He's hurting..." Rachel was deeply worried about her friend.

Mr Schue cut her off, "No. Rachel, just let them work it out BY THEM SELVES"

Rachel rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest,"Whatever"

"Come and sit down, babe. Just let it go for now" Finn said.

"Fine."

"Now, guys..."

_Kurt's House,_

"My heart like glass as it smashes on the floor.

My palms sweating like mad as I open up that door!

You swept me off me feet,

You made me feel complete,

But now we are no more,

My broken heart is on the floor"

Kurt remembered singing the song earlier in the week; he was just singing it for fun. But now, it had a meaning. This is exactly how he felt. Maybe he had known something bad was going to happen and that's why he sung it.

Maybe the world had been trying to tell him something.

Kurt was heartbroken. He had his doubts, but he would've never thought Blaine would do something like this. He had been in his room, crying, playing 'Broken' on repeat. He really wanted to talk to someone, but he had been avoiding all messages from Blaine, Rachel, Mercedes or Finn. For some reason, he really wanted to talk to Karofsky. He wanted to know everything that happened. How'd it start? Was it Blaine who started it? He doubted it very much, it was probably Sebastian.

Had Blaine been drunk when it happened? Had he wanted it to happen?

Kurt couldn't even think about the answer, but in the back of his mind, he knew it was yes.

There was a soft knock at his door; he heard Carol's soft voice and the smell of Bacon, "Kurt, honey? Please come out? To eat?"

Kurt sighed; he might as well give them a brake. He got up off his bed and wiped his eyes. When he pulled his door open, it wasn't Carol he saw standing there.

It was Blaine.

_**Sorry if this chapter was boring and short and pointless, I just needed the story to stretch out a bit. I was trying to make it a bit funnier, to make up for all the drama. REVIEW **_

_**I have decided to add a spoiler in each chapter, for the next one:**_

_**The next chapter will have A LOT of fighting, Kurt and Blaine are going to 'talk' (Yell) it out **_


	6. Chapter 5: Fighting

_**Sorry about the arguing and crying, it's gonna be a sad chapter to write **_

_**There's gonna be a tiny flash back to the end of the last chapter, to make it make more sense. Warning: Arguing. Pretty much ALL chapter. Please review! Thanks! **_

**Chapter 5: Fighting **

There was a soft knock at his door; he heard Carol's soft voice and the smell of Bacon, "Kurt, honey? Please come out? To eat?"

Kurt sighed; he might as well give them a brake. He got up off his bed and wiped his eyes. When he pulled his door open, it wasn't Carol he saw standing there.

It was Blaine.

"Breathe, Kurt, Breathe" He reminded himself under his breath. Oh, how much he wished he had Rachel, Mercedes and Finn's support while doing this. It was going to be bad enough.

Carol poked her head out from behind the door frame; she shot Kurt an apologetic glance, "Sorry"

"Whatever…" Kurt glared at her, refusing to let his eyes stay on Blaine for too long. To look at his bow tie, his whole outfit for that matter. To think about his soothing voice and adorable hair.

"Kurt, I just want to talk about it" Blaine started to say, before Kurt slammed the door shut in his face.

"I don't want to talk to you!" He yelled through the closed door. He tried to drown Blaine out with the song on the radio, "We found love in a hopeless place!" He sang along.

All of a sudden his door came flying forward towards him, dust rose from the wooden door that was now lying on his carpet. Once it cleared, he saw Blaine standing in the door way with a shocked expression, "I had NO idea I was that strong!"

Kurt stood frozen for a second, once he had collected himself; he got up off of his bed and shoved Blaine in the chest, "What the HELL did you do that for?"

"Huh? I WONDER!" Blaine yelled sarcastically, "Maybe, because you wouldn't let me IN!"

"I don't want to speak to you" The weird formal voice sounded odd to Kurt, he really just felt like yelling, but he tried to keep his anger bottled in.

Blaine saw right through him, "Kurt, let's cut the formal crap and get straight to what's really going on here!"

Kurt's lid burst, "OK! LET'S TALK ABOUT IT, SHALL WE? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DISCUSS FIRST? HOW MUCH FUN YOU HAD AT SCANDALS, OR YOUR PASSIONATE LOVE FOR SEBASTIAN!"

Blaine was horrified at himself as he realised he was resisting the urge to punch Kurt. He wasn't like this, "Kurt, I love you and this is not who I am…"

Kurt cut him off, rolling his eyes, "Apparently not…"

Blaine held back the tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes, threatening to overflow, "Cheating, Lying, Drinking, you KNOW that's not WHO I AM!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME! I shouldn't be in trouble, being the person in this room who hasn't cheated at a damn GAY BAR!" Kurt snorted as he saw Blaine's fist clench beside his right leg, "And I saw that, I KNOW you wanna punch me, so DO IT!"

"No, I'll hurt you" Blaine shook his head stiffly from side to side.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "No, I'll be fine" He pulled his fists up like a boxer, then smacked his chest with both hands whilst shouting, "COME AT ME BRO!"

A tiny chuckle escaped Blaine's lips, but he held himself together, stiff and strong (OK, guys I know that sounds wrong, just goes with it!). "Kurt, I want to TALK to you, not get in a fist fight"

Kurt scoffed, "What, you scared I'll get ya?"

Blaine sighed heavily and pulled Kurt's arms away from his chest, it wasn't a very hard task, "Please, can you take this seriously?"

A tiny tear rolled down Kurt's cheek, the thin attempt at a 'tough guy' act disappeared and all that was left was the pain, "No."

Blaine reached over to stroke his arm gently, but Kurt jerked away from him, "Why not?"

"Because when I take you seriously…it hurts too much" His voice cracked on the word 'hurt'.

'_Cmon Blaine, stay strong' _Blaine said to himself. It was so hard to to comfort Kurt, he was like a little lost puppy dog. "Well, don't be afraid to let the emotions show, Kurt, really"

Then a whole lake of tears spilled over and Kurt's face was streaked with water lines, Blaine stuffed his hand into his pocket, fishing around for a tissue. Kurt's head dropped in his hands, "Okay…just tell me" He looked up slowly, "Why? Why did you do it?"

"I don't know, Kurt" Blaine answered truthfully, "I am telling you the truth"

There was a loud honking sound as Kurt blew his nose into a handkerchief, "How can I believe you after this"

"Well, please believe me…" A few more tears escaped Blaine's eyes, "You wouldn't know, but when you're drunk…you're someone else. I don't really remember much of it…just meeting someone at the bar and that someone happened to be Karofsky, I also remember…"

Kurt cut him off, "I don't want to hear it. I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU COULD DO THIS TO ME! I thought you loved me."

"KURT!" Blaine yelled at his boyfriend, he just wasn't getting it, "I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING! I GUESS I THOUGHT, '_oh, I'm drunk, I can do whatever I want without the consequences'"_

"But…why did you go in the first place?" Kurt had been curious about this part, had Blaine planned this trip.

"Do you want me to be nice, or do you want the truth?" Blaine asked.

Kurt cringed, but answered "The truth, please…"

"I guess, I just thought that I could smother my feelings for Sebastian and have a night out, you know, as friends" Blaine didn't want to have this conversation at all. Why did Kurt have to know EVERY feeling he EVER had for ANYONE!

"SO YOU DO HAVE FEELING'S FOR HIM?" Kurt's voice was angry, but his face showed the real pain.

"If you want the truth, then…" Blaine started to say,

"And I do…" Kurt cut him off,

Blaine looked down, embarrassed; he didn't want to tell Kurt this. "Yes, I guess I do…"

Another round of tears and sobs broke out then, Kurt only just managed to choke out…"But…Sebastian…you said…he…mean nothing"

"Kurt…" Blaine stroked his arm, "I can't just hide from my feelings. It would be like you hiding the fact that you're gay…"

"What did it feel like…" Kurt didn't have to finish for Blaine to know what he was talking about,

In the back of his mind, Blaine thought it would be easier to lie. It would save the fights and the tears if he said it felt like nothing. But there were no secrets here anymore, all the cards were on the table, "It was…amazing Kurt. I can't lie to you…it felt, addictive. Like it was impossible to stop"

"Was it better" Kurt said between sobs, even though he and Blaine were fighting, he had fallen into his arms and was letting him comfort him, "Then…me?"

"It was…very much close, Kurt…I'm so sorry…" Blaine apologized.

All Kurt heard was 'close'. It was close. It couldn't be close. Blaine was his boyfriend, and he couldn't stand it, having him love someone else. Kurt pulled away from Sebastian, "Blaine, I have something to tell you"

"What is it Kurt?" Blaine was surprised and very curious, what had Kurt done?

"I have feelings…for someone else…as well" Kurt didn't know why he was blushing. It was nowhere near as bad as what Blaine did.

"WHAT! WHO!" Blaine asked, outraged.

Seeing him the other day, Kurt had stirred up some old feelings he had been trying to burry away, "Karofsky."

"That's it Kurt, I'm leaving!" Blaine started to walk out the door.

"BLAINE! I DIDN'T CHEAT LIKE YOU DID1" Kurt yelled out to him. He stopped, right in the middle of the door way.

He turned around quickly, his whole body stiff " I always thought we were perfect for each other…"

"So did I" And it was true, he had THOUGHT they were, but Kurt now knew…they weren't so perfect after all.

"I guess not…" Was all Blaine said before he turned and walked out of Kurt's bedroom.

_Rachel's House,_

"See you tomorrow, baby" Finn smiled and leaned down to kiss her. His soft lips pressed to hers, and his hands twisted around her waist. He fingers were locked in his hair.

She had to pull away for air sometime, though, "Bye, Finny" She smiled and kissed him one more time, before he walked out the door towards his car.

Rachel groaned quietly, what was she supposed to do now….she stood in the empty hall for a while, deep in thought.

"I know!" Her eyes popped open wide and she raced over to her computer, opening up face book. Once logged in, the first story that appeared on her news feed nearly made her choke to death

**Kurt Hummel Is Now Single.**

_**I hope you liked the ending of the chapter, I liked it **_

_**Sorry if the chapter was short, I wanted to mainly focus on their fighting…**_

_**Spoiler for chapter 6: Something shocking will happen to one of the characters in the story **_

_**Ooooo, maybe I won't post it for a few weeks, keep you on the edge of your seats…who knows ;) **_

_**Be sure to catch the next chapter and PLEASE review **_

_**Thanks **_


	7. Chapter 6: Karma

_**Hey, I REALLY hope you like this chapter…I think it's gonna be really good.**_

_**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE: In chapter 2, Mercedes sings to Sam, but in chapter 4, she says she's with Shane. When I said this, I was thinking of another fan-fic, so to clear it up…Mercedes is with SAM!**_

**Broken-Chapter 6- Karma:**

Kurt stood up in front of the Glee Club on Monday morning, "I'm going to perform my song, Britt, Tina…back me up?"

Brittany and Tina stood up, standing behind Kurt…

"There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship <em>[shit]<em> bare  
>See how I'll leave with every piece of you<br>Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<p>

Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one on you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Make a home down there  
>As mine sure won't be shared<p>

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>The scars of your love remind me of us<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>Could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>But you played it with a beating<p>

Throw your soul through every open door  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
>You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<p>

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>It all, it all, it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<p>

We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<p>

But you played it  
>You played it<br>You played it  
>You played it to the beat."<p>

Rachel sighed. Kurt had definitely passed the 'crying all day' stage; he was up to anger. But, she still clapped politely with the rest of the glee club.

Mr Schue got out of his seat on the piano stool, he tried to gather himself and get rid of his shocked expression, "Well, thanks Kurt. That was…different…"

"Well" Kurt smiled, "An artist has to grow…"

_Kurt's Home;_

Kurt had been desperately trying to avoid all contact with Blaine, he wouldn't talk to him at school, and he didn't answer his phone calls or reply to his texts.

*Ba-bing*

Kurt's computer beeped, he had a face book message. He walked over to the computer and groaned at the name; Blaine had sent him a message.

Blaine Anderson: Let me come over.

Kurt Hummel: I don't want you near me.

Blaine Anderson: It's not like I am a serial killer.

Kurt Hummel: No, you're a heart killer.

Blaine Anderson: Please talk to me…

Kurt Hummel: No, I'm leaving now…bye

Blaine Anderson: I love you.

Kurt Hummel: I don't love you.

Kurt sighed heavily and shut his lap-top down. He didn't even know if he had been telling the truth then. Because he…he did love him…still.

_Glee Club, Tuesday:_

Blaine sat on a stool in the middle of the room; a guitar resting on his lap, Finn stared at him. "Since when does he play guitar?" He whispered to Rachel.

Rachel opened her mouth to answer, but Blaine had started strumming his guitar,

"I don't mind it, I don't mind at all  
>It's like you're the swing set, and I'm the kid that falls<br>It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried  
>We come to blows and every night<br>The passion's there, so it's got to be right, right?

No, I don't believe you  
>When you say don't come around here no more<br>I won't remind you  
>You said we wouldn't be apart<p>

No, I don't believe you  
>When you say you don't need me anymore<br>So don't pretend to  
>Not love me at all<p>

I don't mind it, I still don't mind at all  
>It's like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up<br>Looks like you've given up, you've had enough  
>But I want more, no, I wont' stop<br>'Cause I just know you'll come around, right?

No, I don't believe you  
>When you say don't come around here no more<br>I won't remind you  
>You said we wouldn't be apart<p>

No, I don't believe you  
>When you say you don't need me anymore<br>So don't pretend to  
>Not love me at all<p>

Just don't stand there and watch me fall  
>'Cause I, 'cause I still don't mind at all<p>

It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried  
>We come to blows and every night<br>The passion's there  
>So it's got to be right, right?<p>

No, I don't believe you  
>When you say don't come around here no more<br>I won't remind you  
>You said we wouldn't be apart<p>

No, I don't believe you  
>When you say you don't need me anymore<br>So don't pretend to  
>Not love me at all<br>Oh, I don't believe"

Everyone in the room, except maybe Brittany, was smart enough to know that this song was about Kurt.

All of a sudden, Finn was out of his chair. He walked up to Blaine and pushed him in the chest, his chair went toppling to the ground,

"Finn!" Rachel screeched, jumping up out of her chair, she wrapped her hand around his bicep, "Stop it!"

He shook her off, "YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT MY BROTHER OVE R THIS! YOU DON'T BELIEVE IT? WELL IT'S TRUE!"

Mr Schue came over and put one hand on Finn's chest, restraining him, "Finn, calm down, Blaine didn't mean any harm, it didn't mean anything"

"Yes it did" Everyone turned to look at Kurt, who had just joined the fight, " He told me, it did"

Finn was so furious, he didn't think before pulling his fist back and letting it spring forward with as much force as he could manage; it hit Mr Schuster right in the stomach. He fell on top of Blaine. "How dare you take BLAINE'S SIDE!" He yelled before storming out of the classroom.

"God" Rachel groaned, "I really got to get an exit in sometime…" She then sighed and ran out of the classroom, yelling "FINN!"

Kurt sighed and stood up, "I'm going home" I put his sachel over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom.

As he was walking down the hall, he heard Rachel's voice coming from the auditorium. He stepped inside, Rachel and Finn were up on the stage, and Finn was sitting there with his head in his hands, moaning, "I can't believe I did that! I'm gonna get expelled! I'm never going to get into a college in New York!"

"Finn, remember I got suspended, and I still think I have a good chance at getting in NYADA…" Rachel stopped for a second, her eyes looked as if they were calculating something, " Wait…did you say you were trying to get into a college in New York?"

"Yes" Finn admitted, looking up from his hands. "I want to be with you for ever. I want to marry you and have kids, and grow old together"

Kurt couldn't help but sit down and watch, this was like a romantic play.

"awww!" Rachel cried, Finn cradled her chin in his hand and pulled her face to his. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. After a while, sitting got to uncomfortable, so Finn decided to lie down on the stage, he pulled Rachel up on top of him.

Kurt felt extremely awkward watching, but he didn't feel the need to move. Oh how he longed to have this, to be so IN LOVE like Rachel and Finn. Though, they had to go through a lot to get this way.

Finn's mouth moved from Rachel's lips down to her neck, "Why the hell is Kurt watching us?" He mumbled against her skin.

"Maybe he just thinks of this as a play he's watching, not his step brother and his BDF" Rachel chuckled.

"Or…he's longing to be in love like us…"

"hmmm" Rachel thought about that for a second…"Maybe"

_Sebastian, walking late that night:_

All's good in life when you get people to break up. Sebastian had done it so many times before, and he never stopped enjoying it.

It was fun ruining people's lives for your own good.

Out of the corner of Sebastian's eye, he saw something black, coming at him at an incredible speed.

He had no time to react, no time to think, before the car came at him.

_**I hoped you liked the chapter **_

_**Please review,**_

_**Spoiler for next chapter:**_

_**Someone will be framed for what happened to Sebastian…DUN DUN DUNNNNN! **_


	8. Chapter 7: Without You

_**Hey, I would like to dedicate this chapter to KURT HUMMEL FAN who has given me my longest review and obviously shares my hate for Blaine and Sebastian **_

_**This chapter is going to go back and forth between to different times, the time Blaine finds out, and the time Kurt finds out. Both of the bits will join together in the end, don't worry: P**_

**Chapter 7: Without You**

Blaine groaned as he was woken up in the night by his phone going off. He checked the clock quickly, ugh, 3:45...who the HELL calls at 3:45 in the morning? He had only gotten home 50 minutes ago and was in desperate need of sleep. He barely even remembered coming home, he was so depressed last night, and he decided to take a trip to Scandals, have a few drinks, by himself. Blaine didn't remember much between arriving and flopping into bed. He sighed and picked up the phone, "Hello"  
>There was a muffled voice on the line, at first Blaine thought someone had the wrong number, but he recognized the voice soon enough, "Hey, Blaine..."<br>"Jeff, why did you call me so early?" Blaine's voice was all croaky,  
>"Sorry to wake you," He apologised quickly, "But something bad has happened..."<br>Blaine sat up stiffly, "What? Are you okay?"  
>Jeff chuckled slightly, but it was a tired sound..."I just got a call from Nick and..."<br>Blaine cut him off in a panic, "IS NICK OK!"  
>"Calm down! Nick's fine!" Jeff instructed him. Blaine remembered his parents sleeping across the hall. His father's snores stuttered, but then picked up their usual rhythm, "But no every warbler is ok..."<br>Blaine groaned, what was with all the anticipation, he just wanted to know, "Who? What happened Jeff?"  
>"Um, well Sebastian apparently was taking a walk last night, and was...hit...ran over, I guess...he's in the emergency wing of the hospital right now..." Jeff voice cracked a little.<p>

Blaine's whole body froze with shock. How much he wished he could remove the urge he had to cry right now, his whole life wouldn't be so messed up, "Oh…oh my god…"

"Yeah," Jeff sounded distant, like he had some where else to be, "Look Blaine, I have to go, bye"

"Yeah bye" Blaine signed off before he hung up the phone. Why did he have do be so sad. It's not like it was Kurt. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

Now what was he supposed to do, he can't go back to sleep. He decided to hop out of his bed, and sneak over to his parents. They wouldn't be up for a while. Maybe he could sneak out to the hospital?

_Hummel-Hudson House Hold,7:00, Wednesday morning. _

"Umm, hey Kurt?" Kurt heard Finn's voice coming from the other side of his door, he glance at his clock. What was Finn doing up at 7:00 am? He usually wasn't up until JUST before the start of school, "There's someone on the phone for you"

"Oh" Who could be calling, "Ok, come one in"

Finn hesitated, "um…you're decent right?"

Kurt sighed, "Thought you were over that, and yes, I am"

Finn chuckled to himself and pushed the door open, holding the phone out to Kurt. "Hello?"

'Hello, Mr Hummel. This is Margret Smythe. I am the mother of Sebastian Smythe" The feminine voice introduced herself.

Well, that was unexpected, "Um…hi…"

Her voice seemed in pain, "I would just like to inform you that my son is in the emergency wing of the Lima Hospital"

Well, that was even more shocking, "What? Why?"

"He was hit by a car on a late night walk last night."

"Oh" Kurt slapped himself in the arm, he sounded happy, he was supposed to be sad, "Well, I'm sorry."

"Yes and…" Kurt heard talking and hospital machines in the background, "Your, er, friend, Blaine Anderson, is here."

Kurt's heart sank, "Ok."

"Well, in case you didn't know…today is a public holiday," She informed him, "And, you are free to come down to the hospital"

"Um, thanks for the offer, but…" Kurt tried to think of a polite way to decline," I'm not sure how your son would feel about having me there"

"Oh, he won't know, he's in a deep coma" He could tell Mrs Smythe was on the verge of crying, and didn't want to stick around to hear it.

"Ok, I'll be there." Kurt promised, "Goodbye"

He pressed the red phone button and handed it back to Finn, "So, where are you going Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Hospital, Sebastar, uh, Sebastian, got hit by a car or something" Kurt mumbled and he shoved his phone into his bag, "Back soon"

He was out the door

_Hospital, 4:40 Wednesday Morning._

"Where is he!" Blaine demanded, shoving the doors of the hospital open as fast as he could. A nurse screamed a little and Blaine had to dodge several doctors. He didn't bother asking where it was, he just walked down corridors and up stairs until he found Nick pacing in the hall way, "Nick!"

Nick looked up, and almost smiled, "Hey, Blaine. You made it!"

"Yeah, I'm here, hooray, now where is HE?" He felt guilty for being rude, but he was really anxious.

"He's in there, with the others. I stayed out to wait for other people," He gestured to the door in front of him.

"Can I go in?" Blaine asked.

"Of cour…" Nick started but Blaine was gone before he finished. Inside, everyone was scattered around the room. Some people were mumbling quietly and Sebastian's parents were standing by his bedside.

Thad looked up upon Blaine's entry and smiled, "Hey"

All of the others looked up and greeted Blaine was muted "Hey"'s and nods in his direction.

Blaine went to go sit beside Sebastian. He looked so strangely fragile like this. "How is he?"

Mrs Smythe opened her mouth, but the doctor beat her to the punch. His name tag read Dr Read. "He's in a deep coma, but I wouldn't doubt he could hear you now"

Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand gently and murmured, "You're going to be okay". Then he looked up at the doctor, and in a low, hesitant voice he asked, "Survival rate?"

The doctor sighed and looked down, "I'm afraid it's already less then 15%"

Blaine tried to smother his feelings and hold the tears in, but he couldn't…he just had to let them flow. He dropped his head down on the bed, staining the sheets with salt water.

_Kurt's Car, 7:55 am._

As Kurt parked his car in the hospital car park, he wondered what Blaine was doing right now. Was he standing around, waiting to hear the news, or was he crying be Sebastian's bed side, weeping, "NO! DON'T DIE!"

Kurt came up to the desk in the hospital, "Sebastian Smythe?"

The bored looking woman sighed and looked down at her computer, "Room 210"

Kurt nodded his head and turned towards the elevator. Once up on the second floor, he saw Nick immediately, "Hi, Nick"

Nick looked up at him a smiled slightly, "Hey, Kurt. How are you?"

"Fine." Kurt mumbled grudgingly and pushed open the door. What do you know? He came in to find all of the warblers scattered around the room, and Blaine with head in Sebastian's sheets. He wondered how long Blaine had been sitting there.

"Hi Kurt" Jeff greeted him, "We were just about to sing a song for Sebastian"

Blaine looked up at Kurt and then groaned, throwing his head back down. Why? Why did Kurt have to be here? Why did Kurt have to see him crying over Sebastian.

"Ok, cool" Kurt tried to smile, "Do you need my help?"

"Well, you could join in…we are just doing a ballad version of 'Without You' by Usher" Trent smiled.

"Lead?" Kurt asked.

Before they could answer Kurt's question about who the lead was, Blaine interrupted him by starting,

"I can't win, I can't wait  
>I will never win this game without you, without you<br>I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same without you, without you<p>

I won't love, I won't love  
>I will never make it past without you, without you<br>I can't rest, I can't lie  
>All I need is you and I, without you<p>

Without…."

All of the warblers joined in,

"You! You! You! You!  
>You! You! You! You!<p>

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we were strange without you, without you<br>I can't quit now, this can't be right

I can't take one more sleep this night without you, without you  
>I won't sob, I won't cry<br>If you're not here, I'm living life without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind  
>Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you<p>

Without….You! You! You! You!  
>You! You! You! You!"<p>

Kurt was out of the room as soon as the song was done. He wasn't just going to sit there while his ex sang to the guy he cheated with.

"What was that all about?" Thad asked, looking to Blaine.

"Um…he's just…I'll be right back!" Blaine ran out of the room.

Kurt could hear Blaine yelling his name, but he didn't want to talk to him. But, Blaine was much faster than him. He felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder. Kurt swivelled around, "Go away"

Blaine saw the tears streaming down Kurt's face, "What's the matter"

"Well, I don't want to say it using us as an example so…" Kurt thought about it for a while, "Let's say Finn cheated on Rachel with Quinn…"

Blaine cut him off, "Why are you bringing them into this…?"

"Shut up" Kurt scolded him, "Anyway, then Quinn gets hit by a car, how do you think Rach would feel if Finn sang to Quinn, whilst crying at her bedside?"

"Well, we broke up" Blaine pointed out.

Kurt through his hands up in the air in frustration, "Feelings don't just disappear Blaine! When you fall in love with someone, it's permanent. And, even if you're with someone else, you will always have feelings for them!"

Blaine sighed, "I know"

"So, how do you think Rachel would feel?"

"Let's bring this back around to us" He gestured to himself, then to Kurt.

"Ok, well it just…it hurt. Ok, it hurt me a lot. Because your song was right." Kurt sobbed, putting his head in his hands.

"Kurt" Blaine reached his arms out to wrap them around Kurt.

Kurt pushed him away, "No. You made your choice" and then Kurt was gone.

"ARG!" Blaine shouted in frustration. He leaned against the nearest wall and let his back slide down it.

_**Emotional chapter **_

_**Please review, even if u didn't like it, thanks, I appreciate it. **_

_**Just in case you didn't see it above, this chapter was dedicated to…KURT HUMMEL FAN who has given me my longest review and obviously shares my hate for Blaine and Sebastian **_

_**Spoiler For Next Chapter:**_

_**Something big will happen for a couple, but it's not Klaine or Seblaine.**_

_**So next chapter wont focus on Kurt and Blaine as much as the others have, it will have a little ebit ok them, just I needed something to fill in chapters and make the story longer.**_

_**Please review and stay beautiful x**_


	9. Chapter 8: Acceptance

_**Hi, sorry for the lack of writing. I've been spending too much time on the computer, I had to cut back :P**_

_**Anyway, this chapter is not about Klaine so much, it's got a little Klaine bit in there...**_

_**I realised I have been forgetting disclaimers! So, 'I Do not own glee or any songs used in this fan fiction besides 'Broken' '**_

_**This chapter might be a bit short, sorry about that :P**_

_**PLEAASEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWW**_

**Broken: Chapter 8: Acceptance.**

"Now, Finn...why did you do what you did to Mr Schuester?" Principal Figgans asked, staring at Finn with critical eyes.

"I just lost my cool, I guess..." Finn answered, looking at his feet.

"Can't lose what you never had" Sue mumbled under her breath.

Burt jumped out of his seat, fuming. "Why is she even here!"

Carol stroked her husband's arm soothingly, "Honey, calm down, please"

"Sue, could you please stop interjecting, or leave." Principal Figgans ordered.

"Whatever Figgy, I don't think I can do that. This is a waste of my life anyway" Sue walked out slamming the door.

"Finn, why did you punch me?" Mr Schue asked, turning to Finn.

"I couldn't believe you were taking Blaine's side!"

"Wait, wait" Burt interrupted, confused, "What do you mean 'Blaine's side'?"

Finn opened his mouth to answer, but Mr Schue beat him to it, "Just a little miss understanding between Kurt and Blaine, that's all"

Finn smacked the arm of the chair and jumped up, "MISUNDERSTANDING? He totally cheated!"

"Wait what?" Carole asked, stunned.

"That...that...that" Burt was stumbling for the right words to describe what he was feeling towards Blaine.

"Please calm down Mr Hummel" Figgans tried to take control of the situation.

"NO! IF MY SON IS UPSET BY THIS, THEN HE" Burt pointed at Finn, "HAS THE RIGHT TO DEFEND HIS BROTHER!"

"Yes, Mr Hummel" Figgans sighed, "But he does NOT have the right to punch a teacher"

"Please don't suspend me," Finn begged.

"Honey," Carole calmed him down, "It's going to be fine."

"Mr Hudson, you are a very bright young student, so I'm going to give you a warning, but remember this is your second one of these, so try to be more behaved, please." Principal Figgans sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was sick of these students. 20 more years until retirement, 20 more years.

Finn sighed with relief; he couldn't wait to tell Rach. Though, she might feel bad, having been suspended herself. "Thanks a lot, Principal Figgans"

"Thank you for your time" Carol nodded her head politely and stood up, holding a hand out for her husband to take.

Burt sighed and held it, he wasn't done here. He needed to have a nice, long talk about this...why didn't Kurt tell him? How could that...Blaine cheat on him? "Yeah, thanks."

"Bye, mom, Burt...I'm going to go tell Rachel" Finn leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek.

He found Rachel standing by her locker, "Hey,"

Rachel looked up at her boyfriend and smiled, "Hi Finny"

"So...I'm not suspended"

"OH!" Rachel threw her arms around him, "I'm so happy!"

"Anyway, let's go to glee club" Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

_Glee Club,_

"So, guys, we should probably start practicing for Regional's. I was thinking that maybe Sam could sin..."

Blaine cut Mr Schue off, "Can I sing something?"

"Oh," Mr Schue looked at him surprised, "Ok"

"Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<p>

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you<p>

In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on<p>

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<p>

But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one <em>[x3]<em>  
>The one that got away<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
>All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)<br>It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
>I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Whoa)<br>'Cause now I pay the price

In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one <em>[x3]<em>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away"

"I'm guessing that songs for Sebastian" Kurt scoffed.

"Actually, it was for you" Blaine answered unashamed.

'Yeah, yeah"

"Wait, what do you mean it's about Sebastian…how can he be 'The One That Got Away'?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh, well Sebastian…got into an accident" Kurt answered.

"You mean like, wet his pants?" Brittany asked, clueless.

Blaine shook his head, "No, he was hit by a car."

_The Beach,_

Rachel and Finn walked along the beach quietly, holding hands.

Finn opened his mouth and Rachel thought he was going to talk, "Highway run into the midnight sun,  
>Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind"<p>

Rachel smiled and joined in, "Restless hearts sleep alone tonight, sending all my love along the wire"

Finn and Rachel sang together, belting it out to the empty beach, "They say that the road ain't no place to start a family Right down the line it's been you and me And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be."

"Oh boy, you stand by me"

Finn joined in to finish, "I'm forever yours, faithfully"

"That was fun" Rachel laughed.

"Hey, Rach…I have something to tell you"

"What is it?" She asked, confused.

Finn stood in front of her and held her hands, "Rachel, I…"

Rachel cut him off, "Wait, your not proposing are you?"

Finn was shocked, "No, no of course not"

"Then what is it?"

Finn took one hand out of hers and shoved it in his pocket, Rachel laughed, "Are you SURE you're not proposing?"

Finn chuckled, "I'm sure"

He pulled out a white piece of paper and handed it to Rachel. She read it over, her eyes popping out "Oh my god, FINN!" She squealed with delight and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him.

He laughed and kissed her, "You happy?"

"I'm sooooo proud of you!"

"I'm coming to New York with you! It's going to be great!" Finn was so exited.

"You got into the university of New York, so amazing!"

"Yeah" He smiled.

"We can be together forever!" Rachel smiled, biting her lip.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel" Finn shook his head.

"What?" She asked, self conscious.

"I didn't matter where you were in the world, we would always be together!"

She jumped up and kissed him, "I'm forever yours?"

Finn laughed, "Faithfully"

_**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, sorry it's so short…**_

_**Ok, so next chapter: Someone will be blamed for what happened. **_

_**Anyway, review and do whatever u want.**_

_**Also, please stop with the review fights! I don't like it!**_

_**And, calm your farm thing, I got that from my friend :P**_


	10. Chapter 9: Blamed, Framed or Guilty?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything except the storyline and the song Broken. Characters, settings (Most), songs belong to their respectful owners.

_**Hey people! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's actually been fun to write :P lol, no, it's been hard My favourite bit to write was defiantly Sebastian's bit…it was interesting. **_

_**Anyway, have fun, and happy birthday to whoever has had a birthday :P**_

_**Please review, thanks **_

_**SORRY BUT THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE REALLY SHORT. SORRY. IT WAS HARD TO WRITE. **_

**Broken: Chapter 9: Blamed, Framed or Guilty?**

"Kurt we need to talk" Burt mumbled, pushing open the door to Kurt's room.

Kurt looked up innocently, "Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this thing going on with Blaine?"

"OH…" Kurt struggled for what to say, "I didn't think you would be….comfortable…talking about it…with me".

"Well, I'm actually not…but" Burt really didn't want to have to do this, he would much rather have Carol take care of it, "You're my son, I have to."

"No, dad, you don't…I don't really want to either" Kurt mumbled, looking down.

"Anyway…um, so what happened?" Burt went to sit awkwardly at the end of Kurt's bed.

"Blaine just, went to some bar, got drunk and cheated on me…" Kurt explained, looking up at his dad.

Burt flexed his jaw, "That….that…"

Again Burt couldn't find the right words, "Dad…we are broken up now, nothing to worry about anymore."

"There is your happiness to worry about!" Burt flew off the bed, his fist colliding with a wall, "I'll fix that."

Kurt stared at the hole in disbelief, "I hope so, that's Finn's room and I don't want to see what Finn and Rachel do in there…"

"I'm sorry Kurt, it's just…I can't believe this happened to you, is there even another gay person in this town?"

"Yeah," Kurt gritted his teeth, "Sebastian Smythe" and Dave Karofsky, he corrected mentally.

"Anyway, Kurt" Burt looked around the room awkwardly, "Remember, don't let anyone push you around. You are strong, independent and you can get by with out him. Stay strong, for me, please"

"Thanks dad" Kurt said, with a smile.

And with that, Burt exited the room, as fast as he could.

_Hospital,_

"Are the police even involved?" Blaine demanded, "I want to know who did this!"

"Calm down Mr Anderson" Mr Smythe pleaded. All of this stress was giving him a head-ache.

"The police have a few ideas" Mrs Smythe answered.

"Who?" Blaine asked, he wanted to punch there brains out.

"Speak of the devil" Mr Smythe mumbled under his breath.

Blaine turned around to see Kurt walk through the door, "Guys, you think it was…_Kurt?" _

"Well, he's the only person with a reason to" Mr Smythe pointed out.

"Whoever did this, it could have just been an accident. Just, don't arrest him," Blaine pleaded, "He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Who?" Kurt high soprano asked from behind.

"Ah, Mr Hummel, we needed to see you," Mrs Smythe said, a polite smile covering her anger. "Could you come with me?"

"Um, sure…" Kurt answered, confused. He turned to look back to Blaine for guidance. This made Blaine smile…at least Kurt didn't hate him.

Kurt was dragged into a small room in the hospital, where there were nothing but a table, a chair and two police officers. "What's going on?"

"You are a suspect in the Sebastian Smythe case." The police officer answered. Sebastian's parents slammed the door shut, so it was just Kurt and the officers.

"What? Why?" Kurt screeched.

"One, you're the only person who would have a reason and two, your DNA was found in the car." The Officer answered calmly.

"No! I didn't do it, I swear. As much as I hated him, I would never try to kill him!"

"That's not what everyone thinks, and not what the evidence says"

"But…don't arrest me, please" Kurt choked.

The officer's words came out fuzzy to Kurt. And the whole room was spinning in circles. He heard random, wordless mumbling, but that was all that was coming from his mouth.

**Black. **

_Glee Club,_

"Where's Kurt?" Rachel asked politely.

Finn cringed, "He sort of…blacked out yesterday afternoon…he isn't feeling to good."

Rachel's eyes popped open. "What?"

"He has been blamed for what happened to Sebastian"

"NO!" Rachel shrieked, "HE CAN'T GO TO JUVY!"

By then, the rest of the glee club was in the room, Santana laughed, "Puckerman get arrested again?"

Puck scoffed, "I have a pretty clean record, thanks Mrs Lopez"

Santana smirked at Puck then went to take a seat beside Brittany.

"So…" Mercedes pushed Finn to the front of the room, "Spill Hudson, who's going to Juvy"

"Uh, um, no on is…at the moment," Finn stood awkwardly in front of the class. "Kurt's been blamed for what happened to Sebastian."

The entire glee club gasped in shock and Finn continued, "If he is found guilty, he will be sent to prison."

"Oh no!" Tina gasped. She was the first one to speak.

"How could they blame Kurt? He's so innocent." Mike mumbled.

"He's a Unicorn" Brittany grumbled, "Unicorns don't hurt anyone, they're calm"

All of a sudden, everyone heard a sniffle from the corner of the room. All eyes turned to a red, puffy eyed, Blaine, "They can't do this to Kurt."

"No, they can't…he didn't do this" Finn answered, sure of what he was saying.

"I miss Kurt" Blaine mumbled under his breath, to low for anyone to hear.

Because, no matter how much he hurt Kurt, he loved him. He always would.

Rachel sighed, "If only Sebastian was awake, he might know who did it."

_Sebastian's POV:_

_I don't remember much of what happened. _

_Life was good, I was happy. Just going for a nice, walk in the park. When all of a sudden I saw a car comes at me. I've always had good reflexes, but there wasn't much time to do anything. If only I had seen who was in that car. _

_I saw the car, and then everything disappeared, black, nothing. All of a sudden, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move, or talk…but I could hear. The first thing I remember hearing clearly was the Warbles singing 'Without You' to me. _

_No matter how rude and horrible I am, I still thought it was sweet. Especially Blaine. It may just seem like I'm trying to get him to annoy Kurt, but I do like him…I do. I've liked him ever since I saw him. He's cute of course, but he's sweet. He tried to let me down easily._

_Right now, I couldn't hear anyone. But I could see things. I am pretty sure, I am having a dream. _

_For one, my grandma is standing in front of me, and she's been dead for 2 years, and 2, so is Blaine…and he just, wouldn't be there. _

"_Apologise to this boy, now!" My Grandma ordered. I had never been able to resist grandma when she told me to do something; she was very stern and often got her way. _

_I turned to face Blaine, "I'm sorry for getting you to go out with me."_

_Blaine yelled straight in my face, "I DON'T WANT AN APPOLOGY FROM YOU!"_

_Without me actually thinking about it, tears became to stream down my face, "I'm sowwy" _

_That was when I realised that both Blaine and my grandmother towered over me. I was a small toddler, a child. _

_That's how I felt being in this Coma. Small, a baby._

_You may be wondering, how can Sebastian Smythe be scared? Well, when I moved from Paris, I decided to take on a new personality, be more confident. When I lived in france, life, **was bad. **_

_Everyday upon arriving at school, my bag was grabbed and shoved into a trash can. But I was to scared to stand up for my self, and I let the bullying happen. _

_It was all pretty random, mindless stuff. Being shoved into lockers, thrown in trash cans, that sort of stuff. But one day, a new kid showed up. _

_Bruce Mendez. _

_He obviously wasn't from France, and he was VERY aggressive. At first he was like everyone else, but one day, as I walked home from school…._

**FLASHBACK:**

_**My bag had just been thrown in the dumpster.**_

_**I threw the grotty thing over my left shoulder and took of into the cold, wintry streets of paris. **_

_**It started getting dark early, as it often did in winter. After a while, it was as dark as night time would be. It was scary.**_

_**To calm my self down, I began to sing and dance. Secretly, I always did it, and it was fun to. "You've been hit by; you've been struck by…A SMOOTH CRIMINAL!" I did my best Michael Jackson moves around the streets. **_

_**To get to my house, I had to turn down a long alley way, normally I got through fine.**_

_**Today wasn't normal.**_

_**I felt a strong pair of arms pin me to the alley wall. It was disgusting, slime and mould inside the cracks. I gasped for air as one hand restricted my throat. **_

"_**Hey, Michael" A deep voice laughed an evil laugh. I immediately recognized it as Bruce. **_

"_**Help!" I tried to yell out, and then I grunted as he slammed me to the ground. **_

_**I heard his laughter and I screamed in pain as he pulled my arms around the back. SNAP. "AHHHHH!" **_

_**The last thing I heard was his laughter as he lifted my head, and then threw it back down against the ground. **_

_That time scared my forever. After that happened, my mum decided to move to a small town._

_Lima, Ohio._

_I didn't want something like that to happen again, so I completely changed my attitude. I was much more tough and confident._

_Just then I felt this weird shock, like I remembered more. _

_Just thinking about what happened. I think I saw who did this to me._

_**So, that's the end of the chapter.**_

_**There wont be anymore of these little Sebastian bits, cause I don't want to ruin who it is.**_

_**Sorry it's such a short chapter, it was really hard to write.**_

_**Anyway so, I hope now, you can feel some sympathy toward Sebastian…I know I do.**_

_**Anyway, review please.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it **_


	11. Chapter 10: It Will RainPart 1

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and story alerts and all I appreciate it **_

_**Anyway, so this chapter will be a bit Klaine-ish **_

_**This is a two-parter, it's very big. **_

_**Sebastian will die.**_

_**You've just fallen victim to one of my classic practical jokes...BAZINGA. **_

_**LIKE I WOULD TELL YOU WHAT GONNA HAPPEN!**_

_**I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately, I really want to finish this story...but if no one is reading it then...**_

_**Anyway, here it is...**_

**Broken: Chapter 10: It Will Rain- Part 1.**

Blaine Anderson was on a mission. He needed Kurt back.

Every day he dialled Kurt's number at least 10 times and every time he was met with voice mail.

Kurt still wasn't coming to school, he told everyone it was because he felt bad about that black out, when really, he just...he couldn't stand seeing Blaine anymore. It hurt too much.

Without thinking about it, Kurt punched in Karofsky's number on his phone.

"Hello?" He answered in a hushed voice, it took Kurt a minute to realise he must be at school.

"Hi, it's Kurt."

"What's wrong?" Karofsky demanded, suddenly anxious. Why else would he call him during school?

"Nothing, I just..." Kurt stumbled, "Just needed someone."

"Is this about what happened at Scandals?" Karofsky asked.

"Kinda, I don't know...I didn't actually think about it when I called. I'll just go..." Kurt was about to hang up the phone when Karofsky stopped him.

"No!" He insisted, "I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I think you deserve much better then Blaine, Kurt" Karofsky's voice was calm, quiet and sincere, "Someone you actually love you."

"He loves me..." Kurt stopped in his tracks, knowing he wasn't actually sure about the answer, "I think."

"I know" Karofsky huffed, "What I'm trying to say is...you need someone better...like, me for example..."

Kurt heart stopped and he hung up the phone, throwing it away like it was some dogs business. Karofsky...wanted to be with him? Seriously.

Kurt remembered that day, only a little while ago...

_"I have feelings…for someone else…as well" Kurt didn't know why he was blushing. It was nowhere near as bad as what Blaine did._

_"WHAT! WHO!" Blaine asked, outraged._

_Seeing him the other day, Kurt had stirred up some old feelings he had been trying to burry away, "Karofsky."_

He did have feelings for him. But they were not as strong as his feelings for Blaine. He loved Blaine, he truly did.

To avoid having another conversation he jumped in the car and drove down to the hospital.

_Hospital,_

Blaine stared out the window of Sebastian's hospital room.

_Please let Kurt come, __**please. **_

Just then, Blaine looked up to the sky and whispered 'Thank you' because Kurt had just pulled up.

Blaine was filled with determination. No matter what Kurt said or did, he was going to just try to talk to Kurt…get him to listen. Maybe, if he was lucky, Kurt still loved him. He would tell him he was sorry, for everything he did. It was his one, great regret.

Blaine was happy that he was the only one in Sebastian's room, apart from Sebastian, it would give them a chance to talk privately.

Kurt pushed the door open to walk in, but stopped in the hall way, "Oh."

"Hey, Kurt" Blaine greeted him with an easy smile.

"This…might…" He stumbled, looking at his shoes, " I can come back when there's more people here."

Kurt turned to walk away but Blaine grabbed his arm, restricting him. Instinctively, Kurt jerked away from his touch. Blaine sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't want to make you feel awkward." Kurt mumbled.

"No, stay, it's fine. I wanted to see you anyway. The last time we talked…privately was when he broke up, and that's not a pleasant memory."

"Why not?" Kurt scowled, "You're free to do whatever you want now, and shouldn't you be happy?"

"Why would I be happy?" Blaine asked, shocked, "I want to be with you."

Kurt groaned, "Blaine!"

"What did I do?" Blaine asked, confused.

"You can't keep coming into my life, just trying to pull me back in with you…" Kurt voice wavered in pain.

"But…I lov…" Blaine began to say.

Kurt cut him off, "Don't please."

"But I do." Blaine argued.

"UGH!" Kurt yelled out in frustration, "I can't take this anymore."

Blaine was confused again, "What?"

"Stop it! You keep saying that you love me and then going back to him!" Kurt pointed his finger at Sebastian, lying still on the hospital bed.

"But…"

"NO! No buts! My pulled down all the walls I had built around my heart, for you, and you just…smash it, into a million tiny pieces…"

"Kurt, I'm sorry…I just" Blaine choked off and began to cry, "I just…hate myself…"

Kurt resisted the urge he felt to wrap his arms around him, "Don't…"

"NO. I do, I've hurt you in so many ways…and here I am, on my knees, begging for you to forgive me…" Blaine sobbed.

"I do…I guess…I just, don't want to get hurt again." Kurt explained.

"STOP TRYING TO SOOTHE ME!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt was surprised at his outburst, "Excuse me?"

"I've done so many bad things to you…and all I do is sit here crying about it…" Blaine threw his head in his hands, "Please Kurt, please."

"I'm so confused right now" Kurt mumbled.

"If I lose you…life...is just…not worth it." Blaine looked up from his hands, his eyes and voice were sincere.

"Blaine…you have family…and I can't take this anymore" Kurt turned to walk away.

"Please…" Blaine choked, "I can't lose you, please."

Kurt fought back tears, "I'm done."

Blaine stumbled drunkenly back to the window. Rain began to fall heavily, he couldn't even tell what were tears and what was rain…

"If you ever leave me, baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
>To keep you by my side<br>To keep you from walkin' out the door.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<br>Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Sayin' "There goes my little girl<br>Walkin' with that troublesome guy"

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
>Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds<br>Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<br>If that'll make you mine

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain.

Oh, don't just say (don't just say) goodbye (goodbye),  
>Don't just say (don't just say) goodbye (goodbye)<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right<p>

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain"

Blaine closed his eyes and didn't think before running out the door. He pushed past doctors, nurses and gurney's until he reached the front door.

Kurt's car was just about to leave.

He threw himself in front of it.

Kurt eyes popped out of his head as he saw Blaine, standing there. He slammed down on the breaks, causing the car to stop abruptly. He hopped out of the front seat, "What the hell!"

Blaine opened his eyes, "Kurt".

He walked over to him and crushed his lips against Kurt's.

_**Hey, I would just like to inform you about some news, read this article from -**___.org/lea-michele-talks-glees-revolutionary-fourth-season-and-whats-ahead-for-finn-and-rachel?utm_source=twitterfeed&utm_medium=twitter

Finn and Rachel forever? That seems to be the case if Lea Michele has her way!

It was just announced that Michele and several of Glee's other seniors (Chris Colfer, Naya Rivera and Cory Monteith included) will definitely be returning to the Fox hit series for its fourth season, ending months of speculation and rumors.

We caught up with the lovely Michele at the Fox's winter press tour party where she was excited to finally be able to talk about returning to the show. Also, the girl is the master of the TV tease as she tells us Ryan Murphy's season-four plan is "revolutionary." Plus, we got the latest scoop on a certain fan-favorite couple…

When asked how it feels to finally be able to say she's coming back for another season after months of rumors, Michele says, "I'm so happy to finally be here and get to say, 'Yes, we're coming back.'"

Michele tells us she had complete faith in Murphy and knew he wouldn't "steer fans in the wrong direction." While she always had an inkling she would be returning, Michele says they had to wait until the right time to make the big announcement. "We just couldn't tell everybody exactly what was happening. It was the beginning of the season three and to start to talk about season four I think was unfair," she explains. "Now it's midseason and it's definitely the right time to say yes, Rachel will be back next year, as will some of her other friends."

While she knows what Murphy and company have in store for season four, Michele couldn't reveal much other than it might change TV. No big deal! "I'm so excited. I spoke with Ryan today. We had a great conversation," she teases. "He told me his plan and I will tell you it's incredibly groundbreaking and it's revolutionary for television, the way he's figured out how to use these graduated high school characters on this TV show."

Michele admits to us that she also teared up a bit while on the phone with Murphy because she was so excited to continue on the show. "I was like, 'Ryan, I feel like I could cry!' I always knew in the back of my mind, like, listen, I'm coming back whether they want it or no. I'm going to be a janitor in the background!" she says. "I'm thankful every single day. This is the best job in the whole world. Ryan is the greatest creator and I adore him. My cast is my family. I'm so happy."

And don't worry, Finchel fans. Michele assures us that wherever Rachel goes, Finn will follow. "Cory and I like to say we're like a two-for-one deal. She wouldn't be there without him," she teases. Michele also tells us that she called Monteith as soon as she heard the news of their season four return was official. "We talked about it and we were both so happy," she says. "I'm just enjoying working with Cory. I feel like we've grown so much together as actors working together. I'm just really grateful because he's such a pleasure to work with."

Of course we couldn't give up the chance to get a bit of scoop on what's ahead for Glee's golden couple and Michele teases that there's "some fantastic stuff" in store for Finn and Rachel. "I think Finchel fans are going to be really happy about our upcoming storyline," she says. "Great duets, great songs. I got to sing a really emotional song for him that will be featured in our next episode."

Michele wouldn't divulge specifics about Finchel's upcoming storyline, only that "it's something big." Speculate away, Glee fans!

Are you excited to see Michele and Monteith return for season four? What would you like to see happen with Finchel this season? Sound off in the comments!

_**GAHHHH! FINCHEL FOREVER. **_

_**TIME TO DIE.**_

_**/Dies. **_


	12. Chapter 11: It Will Rain Part 2

_**This is actually the third to last chapter…only two more chapter's folks! **_

_**This chapter will be a bit short, because I was desperate to get to the ending of this chapter!**_

_**Also, I don't know anything about court, don't judge me. **_

_**I WUV the song 'Who Knew?'**_

_**It's about parting forever 3 **_

**Broken: Chapter 11: It Will Rain-Part 2-Who Knew? **

_Blaine closed his eyes and didn't think before running out the door. He pushed past doctors, nurses and gurney's until he reached the front door._

_Kurt's car was just about to leave._

_He threw himself in front of it._

_Kurt eyes popped out of his head as he saw Blaine, standing there. He slammed down on the breaks, causing the car to stop abruptly. He hopped out of the front seat, "What the hell!"_

_Blaine opened his eyes, "Kurt"._

_He walked over to him and crushed his lips against Kurt's._

At first, Kurt didn't want to move. I had been longing for this ever since they broke up, but in the back of his mind, he knew he was just going to be hurt more.

He thumped against Blaine's chest, pushing him away.

Blaine refused, pulling him closer. Kurt pulled his mouth away, "STOP!"

Blaine moved away, staring at the ground in embarrassment, "Sorry, Kurt."

"Look, Blaine," Kurt sighed, "I love you, but there's some one else…"

Blaine's head shot up, "What who?"

"Karofsky" Kurt whispered in a small voice.

"THAT….!" Before Blaine could finish his sentence, his fist collided with the door of Kurt's car, "I'm going to destroy him!"

Blaine shook his fist, trying to get out the pain and then took off in his own car. He new were to find him.

_Karofsky's POV,_

"Can I get another beer?" I asked the bar tender. With a smile he handed me one. He popped off the lid and felt the icy drink in my mouth. "Thanks"

I was just about to take another swig when I felt a burst of cool wind; I looked to the door and saw Blaine Anderson standing there. His hands in fists by his side. I scowled at him before turning back towards the TV in the corner.

I spat out my beer as I felt a hand on my throat, I didn't want to be choked with all that liquid in my mouth. Reflexively, I pulled my fist forward and then let it snap back in the persons face. They grunted and their hand disappeared from my neck.

I turned around to see who it was that was trying to choke me. Blaine Anderson was standing there, glaring at me with ice-cold eyes. Before I could react, his fist collided with my nose. I staggered backwards and heard a faint crunch.

Without thinking about my actions I punched him right in the jaw. He rubbed it and lifted his foot up, then pushed it forward so it hit the area that…always hurts. I fell to the ground. God, I hate when people kick people their. I mean, there's boundary's man.

Blaine was hovering over him, grunting slightly. What the heck was going on? Blaine lifted his fist, but before it could hit me I spoke, "What's going on?"

Blaine pushed his fist down into my bottom lip before answering, "Kurt and I were…" He grunted as he punched me again, "perfectly happy, and you come along and ruin it!"

"Me! It was you who ruined it; I just told Kurt the truth. He deserves better then you Blaine" I told him, firmly, grabbing his fist and pushing it away from my face.

"Shut up!" He yelled into my face, giving my one hard blow to the head.

_**Hospital**_

"Mr Hummel?" Kurt heard the voice of Mrs Smythe from behind him.

He turned around quickly, giving her a hard smile, "Yes?"

"Is Blaine here?" She asked.

"No. Why?"

"Sebastian's…" Mrs Smythe began her voice filled with concern.

Kurt cut her off, his eyes widening in shock, "Did he die?"

As soon as Mrs Smythe chuckled slightly, Kurt knew he was wrong, "No. He just…has a bit of a problem. His heart has starting speeding up at a rapid pace…"

"Oh no" Kurt breathed out, "Is he dying?"

Mrs Smythe began to wipe away the tears, "At this rate his survival chance is just under 5%"

"Mrs Smythe, I'm so very sorry." Kurt said sincerely.

Just then Kurt's phone rang, the annoying ring tone at it's loudest volume, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt, its Blaine's mum" Jude Anderson spoke to Kurt. He voice was wary and concerned.

"Oh, Hello Mrs Anderson." Kurt greeted her.

"My son has just been arrested," Jude told him in a hard voice.

Kurt's eyes popped open wide, "What?"

"He went to the town's gay bar, Scandals and brutally beat up a man. I'm told he's a friend of yours." Mrs Anderson explained.

"Karofsky?" Kurt asked in shock. "Is he ok?"

"He's in a bad condition. Bruises, broken bones, but it's a stable condition. He won't die." Jude answered in a soothing voice. "Do you have any idea why my son would do this?"

"Yes." Kurt breathed out, still frozen in shock.

"Really?" Jude sighed with relief, "Why?"

"As you might know, Blaine and I broke up…I told him I had feelings for Karofsky…maybe that's why?"

"Yes." Mrs Anderson's voice sounded like she was putting all the pieces together.

"That would make sense."

"I have to go;" Jude said abruptly, "His court session has been scheduled immediately."

"Bye" Kurt signed off before closing his phone, he looked up at Sebastian's mother, "Blaine beat up someone and got arrested."

"Wow." Mrs Smythe breathed out shocked.

"We better go and see Sebastian" Kurt suggested.

_Hospital Room, _

"Kurt" Thad greeted him, "We are going to sing a song for Sebastian…"

"I'll just join in." Kurt replied.

"You took my hand  
>You showed me how<br>You promised me you'd be around  
>Uh huh<br>That's right  
>I took your words<br>And I believed  
>In everything<br>You said to me  
>Yeah huh<br>That's right

If someone said three years from now  
>You'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong<br>I know better  
>Cause you said forever<br>And ever  
>Who knew<p>

Remember when we were such fools  
>And so convinced and just too cool<br>Oh no  
>No no<br>I wish I could touch you again  
>I wish I could still call you friend<br>I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
>'fore they're long gone<br>I guess I just didn't know how  
>I was all wrong<br>They knew better  
>Still you said forever<br>And ever  
>Who knew<p>

Yeah yeah  
>I'll keep you locked in my head<br>Until we meet again  
>Until we<br>Until we meet again  
>And I won't forget you my friend<br>What happened

If someone said three years from now  
>You'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong and<br>That last kiss  
>I'll cherish<br>Until we meet again  
>And time makes<br>It harder  
>I wish I could remember<br>But I keep  
>Your memory<br>You visit me in my sleep  
>My darling<br>Who knew  
>My darling<br>My darling  
>Who knew<br>My darling  
>I miss you<br>My darling  
>Who knew<br>Who knew"

_Court House,_

"Blaine Anderson, you are sentenced to one year in the Lima juvenile detention." The judge slammed his mallet down.

Blaine nodded slightly.

One whole year.

No saying goodbye to Kurt before he left for NYADA.

This sucks.

Blaine's hands were put behind his back and he was taken out of the court room.

To his surprise, Kurt was standing by the door. "Blaine, your mum texted me to say goodbye to you."

"I'm so sorry Kurt, for everything I ever did to you. I regret it every time I breathe. Every second I live." Blaine tried to walk over to Kurt, but the officers restricted him. "I love you."

Kurt looked down at the ground, tears forming in his eyes, "I love you too."

Just as the officers were about to shove Blaine into the car, he looked up at Kurt, "It was me."

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I hit Sebastian."

_**Hope you liked it, two more chapters to go…well one more and an epilogue **_

_**Please review, I'm hoping to get to fifty by the end **_


	13. Chapter 12: The End

_**Hey guys! So this is the last official chapter! The only thing after this will be a short epilogue :P **_

**Broken: Chapter 12: The End.**

_Blaine's POV,_

_You really have a lot of time to think in jail. _

_It's made me realise just how terrible I have been in the last month, so many bad things have happened to the people I love...and they were MY fault. _

_Breaking Kurt's heart, running over Sebastian...it all happened because of damn alcohol..._

_I was depressed; I didn't like my life without Kurt. I thought that I would just drown my sorrows in beer. _

_At scandals, I had a bit of an...affair with the bartender...but on the way home, I was just driving out of control, I didn't know what to do when I saw Sebastian standing there, my car barrelling at him at full speed. _

_After I hit him, I was confused, so I ran, leaving my car behind. I told my parents it was stolen._

_Every time I looked at him, I felt awful. And then, whenever I looked at Kurt, I felt even worse._

"Anderson, look away, I need to use the loo!" My cell mate, The Mack (I couldn't think of another name!), instructed.

I didn't really want to see him use the toilet, so I looked back to my computer screen; I was in the middle of writing a letter to Kurt...

Kurt,

I'm so sorry for everything that happened over the past month. All I have done is hurt the people I love, whenever I looked into your eyes, or looked at Sebastian, all his injuries, I died inside. It killed me that I hurt you both. I, um, tell Karofsky I'm sorry, I just lost my cool. I hate jail. It smells like Alcohol, Tobacco and Urine...it smells like Puck.

How is Sebastian? Better...or worse?

Bye,

I Love You,

Blaine.

_Hospital,_

Kurt was sitting in the hall outside Sebastian's room, on his laptop.

_You Have Mail,_

A letter from Blaine popped up; Kurt was quick to reply, keeping it simple,

Sebastian's condition is getting worse at an alarming rate.

Just as he clicked send, he heard commotion in the room. "HELP HIM!"

Sebastian's father's voice boomed, "HE'S DYING!"

The doctor's voice was the only one that stayed calm, "We can't do anything."

"DO WHATEVER YOU CAN! Please..." Sebastian's mother choked.

Kurt raced quickly into the room, skidding on the wet floor. No one even looked at him. Sebastian's heart monitor was racing.

"Sebastian, come on, buddy. Stay here, for your family." Nick pleaded.

"Please." Thad asked. Kurt realised he was about to cry, maybe he never hated Sebastian...maybe it was Blaine that he hated. All along, it was Blaine who did all the stuff that made him cry, made him feel pain.

"C'mon Sebastian." Kurt stood by his bedside, grabbing one of his hands. Everyone stared at him in surprise. "You finally got what you wanted, Blaine, lead singer of the warblers, me out of the picture...and so you choose to die!"

Sebastian's mother was already crying into her husband's chest, but she began to cry even louder when she heard Kurt's speech, "Sebby, please."

_Sebastian's POV,_

I saw myself. But a better version, smarter, better looking, god like, even. "Sebastian, follow me, you'll be happy."

I let it grab my hand and pull me towards the shining light beckoning them.

"Sebastian, come on, buddy. Stay here, for your family." I recognized Nick's voice, pleading me.

I was confused. What was happening? Where was I going.

"C'mon, Sebastian. You're not safe here." The god-like version of himself pulled his arm toward the light.

"You finally got what you wanted, Blaine, lead singer of the warblers, me out of the picture...and so you choose to die!"

Kurt? What? Why was he here?

Was that what was happening? Was I dying? I pulled my hand away from God-Sebastian.

"Sebastian, you will be happier now."

"Get away from me!" I yelled at him, trying to run away. Only...I couldn't I felt this pull to him, like a rip, dragging me in.

When I turned back, he had changed into Blaine. "Run!"

Just then, I heard the voice of my mum, "Sebby, please."

I really had missed my mum lately; I hadn't gone so long without seeing her. It was weird, not seeing her face, but I always heard her. She was always here, even more then Blaine and he was the one that did this to me.  
>There was fog all over the ground and Blaine was still yelling at me to run.<br>I turned around, but it wasn't a move I was planning. It just happened. When I turned back around, it was Kurt instead of Blaine.  
>"Go. Leave Blaine and I alone." Kurt demanded pointing to the light behind him.<br>"But...Kurt..." It felt weird using his actual name.  
>"Go." Kurt boomed, his voice deeper than usual.<br>So I followed his orders, I had already done Kurt to much damage.  
>I walked into the light.<br>Hospital,  
>Sebastian's heart stuttered one more time, before it was silent.<br>Mrs Smythe collapsed into her husband with grief. There were several warblers with tears gathering in their eyes.  
>He was gone.<br>Sebastian would never annoy Kurt again.  
>So why was he so upset?<br>Kurt's phone vibrated. "Excuse me." he mumbled before quickly exiting the room.  
>"Hello?"<br>"This is Dave's mother." The small, female voice was crackly over the phone.  
>Kurt was immediately alarmed, "Is he OK?"<br>"Dave's woken up, he's asking for you."  
>Kurt breathed, it was a shaky breath.<br>He wasn't ready to talk to him. He didn't exactly know if he wanted to rush into something else after what happened with Blaine.  
>But he really liked Dave.<br>He maybe even loved him.  
>But...he didn't want to hurt him, because he knew he still loved Blaine, and he would forever. But he was never going to get back together with him.<br>So why couldn't he be with Dave?  
>He knew that the only way to find the answer was to just listen to what his heart told him, and it would all be fine. (AN: Cheesy, I know!)  
>But what did it tell him?<p>

_Glee Club,_

"Guys, I think I speak for everyone when I say," he paused for emphasis, "It's been one HELL of a month!"  
>Most of the glee club stared at Mr Schue, a little annoyed.<br>"that's the understatement of the year." Puck mumbled under his breath.  
>Mr Shue heard him easily, "Well I think we can all feel very sorry for Kurt, after everything that's happened."<br>Mercedes gave Kurt a slight pat on the shoulder, "Sorry."  
>"Well I think that we should also feel sorry for Blaine" Mr Shue added slowly, seeing Finn's hands clench into fists, he quickly continued, "Since he was sent to jail."<br>"Well..." Rachel said pointedly, "He made some pretty awful decisions."  
>Brittany added to the conversation in her clueless tone "He probably makes more bad decisions then me. And I dropped out of middle school for a year to follow a fish around the world. It died when I got to China."<br>Everyone stared at her with confusion, but Santana looked at her with true worry, she actually fell off a boat in that trip. It was horribly worrying.  
>"But, he made a mistake, all of us made mistakes" Mr Shue pointed out. Everyone's turned to Quinn but looked away before she could notice. But she did notice.<br>"So, back to work" Mr Shue scrummaged through his work bag, a bad sign. "I had this fantastic idea for another Jackson number as the group performance at regionals!"  
>Kurt quickly shove his hand up in the air, "Mr Shue, I have a song I would like to do , for regionals."<br>Rachel grunted slightly and shifted we body weight, Finn could feel an outburst coming, he gave her s slight kiss on the jaw, trying to distract her.  
>It worked.<br>"Ok, Kurt, c'mon down!" Mr Shue shouted in a game host voice.  
>(AN: This is the song Broken, I wrote it :3)  
>"You gave me everything that I could have wanted, oh.<br>My life so empty, not worth living without you, ye-eah.  
>But something changed, you acting strange.<br>And something in side me is telling me, the is wrong!  
>My heart like glass as it smashes on the floor.<br>My palms sweating like mad as I open up that door.  
>You swept me off my feet, you made me feel complete.<br>But now we are no more, my broken heart is on the floor.  
>Oh, oh, oh. Yeah, yeah, ooh ooh, oh yeah, yeah.<br>You and me, like a perfect match.  
>Side by side, you were always here, standing by me.<br>Some mistakes were made, love put in to question.  
>But know matter what happens now-ow, I will love you...ooh oh, YEAH!<br>My heart like glass as it smashes on the floor.  
>My palms sweating like mad as I open that door!<br>You swept me off my feet you made me feel complete.  
>But now we are now more, my broken heart is on the floor.<br>Broken, you left me broken.  
>Nothin you can say or do, but I will still love you.<br>Broken, you left me broken.  
>There's so much to tell you if only I found the words...yeah, ye-eeh, ye-yeah!<br>My heart like glass as it smashes on the floor.  
>My palms sweating like mad as I open up that door.<br>You swept me off my feet you made me feel complete.  
>But now we are no more...<br>My broken heart is on the floor."  
>Everyone stared at Kurt in awe. His solo had brought tears into the eyes of even the toughest glee clubbers.<br>Rachel was weeping into Finns chest and will even saw Noah reach for a tissue.  
>"Wow." Mr Shue beamed his show-biz smile, "I think I speak for everyone when I say...amazing."<br>Just the bell rang, shrill and demanding.  
>The room cleared quickly, besides Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn, who lingered behind the to chat.<br>Kurt spoke up as soon as Mr Shue left the room, "Ladies, we need some girl talk!"  
>Finn immediately felt awkward. He stood up, "Well I'll be going..."<br>"Noooo!" Rachel complained, tugging on his hand. He gave up flashing the special grin he saved for Rachel.  
>Quinn looked at them funny, then laughed, "If you guys are just gonna make out feel free to LEAVE."<br>"No, I need all the help I can get." Kurt argued. "Karofsky wants to be in a relationship with me."  
>He was met with several gasps and a knowing look from Rachel-he accidentally spilled the beans to her over the summer.<br>Mercedes eyes were frozen wide open, "He's gay?"  
>Kurt nodded.<br>"I thought so." Finn murmured with a distant look in his eyes. Perhaps he was remembering something?  
>"What do I do?" Kurt screeched out in frustration.<br>"Do you like him?" Quinn asked.  
>Kurt nodded slightly, "a lot."<br>Mercedes' head shot up, "Then what's the problem?"  
>"I don't want to just rush into it...what if I only feel like his cause I'm lonely?"<br>"That's true." Finn mumbled under his breath. Maybe that was why he went back to Quinn...cause he felt lonely?  
>"But he kissed me, before I was even dating Blaine." another round of gasps, minus Rachel, she knew all of this already.<br>"What did you feel?" Mercedes asked, encouraging him to continue.  
>"It actually felt... kind of...amazing..."<br>"Wow." Finn stared off into space, then his eye brow furrowed in confusion. "Why didn't you did you tell me this!"  
>"I promised him."<br>Quinn spoke up, her voice soft and sweet. "Follow your heart, Kurt, what does it say...?"  
>Kurt smiled "So it's settled, I will go to Dave and tell him..."<br>Hospital,  
>Dave's POV,<br>"Mr Karofsky, Kurt is here to see you." My nurse, Abby, informed me with a smile.  
>"Send him in." I took a deep breath. Now was the moment.<br>It was now love...or a broken heart.  
>Kurt walked in slowly, it was cute how he first poked in his little head, then let the rest of his body fillow after it. "Hi."<br>I chucked at his nervousness, "Hey."  
>He progressed into the room a little further. "How are you?"<br>I laughed out loud at that, i wondered why he was do nervous? "Fine."  
>Anne seemed to feel the tension and left the room quickly, without a word.<br>My brow furrowed, "Just get it over wih Kurt."  
>"Dave, I love you." I gasped at his words, "I think I have ever since you kissed me."<br>I was quick to answer, no wanting to think I was questioning my feelings, "I love you too."  
>"But I'm afraid that I'm doing this because of loneliness. I love you, I don't want to hurt you."<br>"I want to be with you Kurt," I confessed, "It was you who made me realize who I am."  
>"You're ready to come out?" He questioned me, "To tell everybody?"<br>"Yes."  
>And with that, Kurt crossed the room two strides and pressed his cool lips to mine.<p>

_**Stay tuned for the epilogue, I'm going to post it later today, it's already written :D **_

_**REVIEW! **_


	14. Epilogue

_**This is just a very, very short Epilouge, to conclude the story and show you what happened to the characters.  
><strong>_Broken: Epilouge  
><strong>10 years later….<strong>

A 28 year old. Blaine Anderson moped around his home on a cool October night. It seemed like all he ever did was mope. Moping, moping and more moping around. He was lifeless.  
>That one January, he wished he could change it so badly.<br>2012 was not his year.  
>After losing Kurt from a drunken affair with Sebastian, he had to go off and hit him with his car. He knew that Sebastian was no longer alive, but he hadn't spoken to Kurt in almost 10 years.<br>He didn't even know where he was.  
>In fact, world war 3 could have broken out and he wouldn't know, he never watched TV.<br>He didn't have a family, a life, all he ever did was work. Not to mention the moping.  
>He felt extremely sad for himself, and decided to turn on the TV, his eyes popped open at what he saw.<br>"Broadway sensation Rachel Berry attended the Grammy's last night with her fiancé, talented football coach for the youth, Finn Hudson. She talked to us all about how the movie of her life his coming along, and how she is getting real people from her life to play there parts!"  
>Blaine turned up the volume as the screen zoomed in to a shot of Rachel and Finn, "The only person I was not able to contact was on old friend, Blaine Anderson."<br>Blaine sat up in surprise at his name, the screen went back to the announcer. "Rachel' broadway BFF, Kurt Hummel also attended, with his soon to be husband, Dave Karofsky! You heard me right, folks! Your favorite power couple are tying the knot!"  
>Blaine turned off the TV before he could hear anymore, but at least Kurt was happy.<br>"My heart like glass as it smashes on the floor.  
>My palms sweating like mad as I open up that door.<br>You swept me off my feet, you made me feel complete.  
>But now we are no more, my broken heart is on the floor."<p>

**The End.**

_**And with that, it's over!  
>My first fan fic is over!<br>Can't say I'm not relieved!  
>Thanks for all your kind reviews, I apprieciate them so much :)<br>Please read my other story, Best Friends Forever and review.  
>Also stay tuned fr my twilightglee crossover: Mr Mysterious  
>Thank you soooooo much!<strong>_


End file.
